


having you her way.

by rbcch



Series: airline ‘verse [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: A part of an AU but can be read as a stand-alone piece, Alternate Universe, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, This is just 9K of foreplay followed by 11K of fucking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbcch/pseuds/rbcch
Summary: “Looks like we’ve got an audience, huh?” she drawls out, then licks Violet’s earlobe before taking it between her teeth and biting down with a fair amount of force. She doesn’t seem at all upset over the fact that her possessive displays of affection haven’t scared the redhead off.  Actually, she sounds almost pleased with the situation. Her hands on Violet grow rougher, just the way they tend to when things start going exactly like she wants them to. She fits her palm between Violet’s legs, dangerously high, and fists Violet’s hair, her body tensed and radiating insane heat by Violet’s side, like her blood is boiling hot, and,oh.“Pearl,” Violet says, thickly, struggles a little to form anything cohesive as her insides tingle with the realisation. “Is this… Do you… Do you like being watched?”“Maybe,” she whispers darkly. “Maybe I like watching, too.”Or, three’s not always a crowd.





	having you her way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spinoff chapter for ‘eastbound, homebound.’, set roughly between chapters 2&3 of the main fic. However, this can be read as a standalone piece if you’re here for Adore or for the smut, idk. Likewise, you needn’t read this in order to stay on track with the main fic, but this does reveal something about our characters and will be (very loosely) linked with the fic later on.
> 
> Content warnings for daddy kink, humiliation kink, light degradation, a bit of anal (we’re talking two fingers knuckle deep), and somewhat irresponsible drug use. This really is just a long-ass buildup and smut, nothing more.
> 
> Huge thank you to my lovely girlfriend Lily, who’s motivated me and helped me when I’ve been ready to give up on this, and who also proofread this for me. Let this be a little early birthday gift for you while your real gifts are on their way, both figuratively and literally. I love you, baby.
> 
> Happy reading !

“Alright, how about Farrah, Shangela, and me?”

“Oh come on, that one’s too easy. It’s like you’re not even trying!” Violet huffs with a roll of her eyes.

Pearl shifts, turning sideways and resting her elbow on the backrest of the booth seat, leans her cheek against her knuckles and regards Violet while her other hand keeps toying with her half empty pint on the table. “Let’s hear it then, doll.”

“Well,” Violet drags out. “I would obviously marry Shangela, because we’re already basically an old married couple and she’s perfect.”

They’re a couple drinks in at some dimly lit bar somewhere in Brixton, the kind of place where surfaces are permanently sticky with alcohol spilled from glasses and confessions spilled from the lips of the patrons at odd hours of the night. Music’s playing in the background, and it’s not ear piercingly loud, but still enough to excuse their close proximity as they occupy one of the booths lining the wall on the right from the bar counter. It’s not a place Violet would have ever found on her own, she doesn’t think she’s even been this far south of London before, but somehow Pearl fits here, looks so at ease with her lazy fucking smirk, and with her hair, tucked behind her ear on one side, and in her stupidly good-looking leather jacket, even though it’s too cold outside for that, and Violet just can’t feel out of place when Pearl’s so effortlessly offering her a grand tour of her comfort zone.

“Figures,” Pearl drawls, taking a sip of her beer. “I can’t believe you’d kill off poor Farrah, though.”

“Who says anything about killing Farrah?” Violet says, eyebrow arched cockily. “I’d fuck her and kill you.”

Pearl places a palm over her chest, her mouth agape in mock shock as she jerks backwards, away from Violet. “Fuck you, Chach.”

“Aw, thank you, but I didn’t give you your options yet,” Violet says, a shit-eating grin plastered across her face.

Pearl sighs heavily, like she’s exasperated with such childish banter, and pokes Violet’s side gently. Violet squeaks and bats Pearl’s hand away, giggling because it tickles and also because despite all her acting, there’s warmth in Pearl’s eyes as she looks at Violet, and it feels cosy. Nights like this are Violet’s favourite, when they’re together, just the two of them, and the world doesn’t matter because they’re somewhere they don’t belong, somewhere temporary, somewhere that will cease to exist soon enough in favour of another city, another airport, and all that matters is them.

“That’s all very cute, but two bottoms don’t make a top, doll,” Pearl shoots. “Neither of you would know how to take charge.”

“For all you know Farrah could be a dom top,” Violet says with a straight face.

“C’mon now,” Pearl chuckles and sips on her drink again.

“Besides, I’m vers. I could totally top Farrah.”

Pearl snorts loudly, beer coming out of her nose, and it should probably be somewhat unattractive, but for some ungodly reason she manages to look absolutely ridiculously breathtaking like this, trying to stifle her laughter and coughing. Violet’s hand instinctively flies up, and she palms and pats Pearl’s back soothingly while Pearl chokes on air and liquid and amusement.

“I’m not gonna dignify that with an answer,” she informs Violet as soon as she’s regained her composure and ability to speak.

“You’re a cunt,” Violet says, slapping Pearl’s bicep and pouting, which probably doesn’t exactly tip this scale in her favour.

“You love my cunt,” Pearl says simply.

Violet scoffs audibly and cocks an eyebrow at Pearl as if to say _Really, bitch? That’s all you’ve got?_ but Pearl just holds her gaze obnoxiously, licking her lips and putting a palm on Violet’s thigh under the table. Her elbow is still placed on the backrest of the booth, and she moves her arm slightly to brush her fingers against Violet’s cheek. Violet thinks her brow grazes her hairline more often than not whenever she’s with Pearl, but in all honesty all it seems to achieve is encouraging Pearl even further.

“Okay, now how about…” Pearl whispers, dipping closer to Violet. Violet’s nose is immediately filled with all too familiar scent, cigarettes mixed with Pearl’s floral perfume, and she inhales sharply on reflex in an attempt to get more of it.

“Hey, it’s my turn to ask!” she protests.

“Shush, doll, this will be a good one,” Pearl hushes, sinking her fingertips into Violet’s flesh hard and placing a single finger in front of her lips. “How about me, you, and hmm…”

She  pauses for a while, like she’s contemplating, and Violet almost tells her that that’s not how the game is supposed to be played, but something stalls her. The look Pearl’s sporting isn’t thoughtful. In fact it’s dark, her pupils blown so wide that Violet can barely see the blue that usually glimmers in her eyes. It’s the look Pearl gets when she’s come up with something she deems good, and Violet’s body reacts faster than her mind does, a wave of excitement pooling in her gut.

Pearl inches even closer, her lips almost brushing Violet’s earlobe, “That girl by the counter who’s eyefucking you right now?”

Her breath is hot on Violet’s skin, and the mixture of her low, seductive voice and her words makes Violet shiver, a cool chill running down her spine. She snaps her head around, forgoing all the rules of discreetness and nonchalance. The bar is perfectly visible from where they’re sat, and Violet immediately spots what Pearl must have been referring to.

A girl, sat by the counter, facing them. She seems to be alone, nursing a pint of something in front of herself, and she’s undoubtedly looking their way. Her luscious mane is flaming red, attracting attention easily even from a distance, and it cascades down her shoulders and back in soft waves, not quite curly, but definitely not straight, either, and she wears a dark-coloured flannel. She’s too far away to actually tell, but it’s almost like her expression is hungry, shameless, and when she notices Violet looking at her, she doesn’t budge, doesn’t avert her gaze — on the contrary, she very deliberately rolls her lower lip between her teeth and keeps staring. Violet feels her cheeks heat up, and she bashfully looks away, shaking her head so that some hair falls in front of her face to shield it.

“Is she still looking this way?” she asks Pearl.

Pearl absently twists the fabric of Violet’s dress on her shoulder, sounding as relaxed as ever when she says, “Yep, still undressing you with her gaze like she’s been doing for the past fifteen minutes.”

“And how long have you been aware of this, exactly?” Violet hisses, busying herself with the stem of her own glass.

“Fourteen and a half minutes, give or take,” Pearl shrugs.

“Pearl!” Violet scolds, grabbing her wine and downing the rest of it in one gulp.

“Oh come on, can you blame her? You always ooze such strong fuck me energy after I’ve made you come, like you just beg to be wrecked further. People oughta pick up on that,” Pearl hums conversationally.

Violet lets out a strangled noise and Pearl laughs, a husky, quiet sound she makes when she teases Violet and ends up turning herself on in the process.

“C’mere, babe,” she coos and pulls Violet closer. The leather covering the couch they’re sitting on is smooth, slippery enough for Violet to slide on it easily, and a small surprised yelp escapes her. She turns her head a little, and Pearl is right there, staring at her with desire.

“Hi,” she whispers.

“Hi,” Violet echoes giddily.

Pearl dips closer, placing her lips upon Violet’s. It’s a deep kiss, yearning and solid like she’s making sure there’s no question as to who’s Violet with today, marking what’s unquestionably hers tonight. She cups the side of Violet’s face, her other hand sliding higher on Violet’s thigh, sneaking its way under her skirt, and Violet melts into it, her awakening arousal overruling any traces of confusion or shyness that might still be lingering.

Pearl’s thumb finds its way under Violet’s chin, forces it up, and Violet cranes her neck to grant Pearl the access she’s asking for, not because Violet has ever denied it before, but because Pearl likes to make sure she’s allowed. It’s undeniably one of her best traits, one that makes it so easy for Violet to feel safe with her and give up all control without a second’s hesitation.

A series of shallow sighs makes getaway from between Violet’s parted lips as Pearl pushes her hand into Violet’s hair, her curls let loose tonight, and moves her mouth to Violet’s neck, nibbling the skin lightly. Her fingers keep flexing on Violet’s thigh, slow and rhythmic as if she’s building up a pace or maybe trying to keep them both grounded, Violet’s not completely sure. She tilts her head further, exposing more skin for Pearl to gently bite on, and her eyes flutter open. For the shortest second the dim light of the place is too much for her surely dilated pupils, but then she manages to focus her gaze, and it lands on the counter, where the redhead is very much still regarding them, a sly smile on her face.

“Baby,” Violet chokes out, casting her eyes down quickly.

She hears Pearl shift and lift her head, clearly reacting to the edge of bewilderment in Violet’s voice. It doesn’t take her long to figure out what’s distracting Violet enough to interrupt her.

“Looks like we’ve got an audience, huh?” she drawls out, then licks Violet’s earlobe before taking it between her teeth and biting down with a fair amount of force. She doesn’t seem at all upset over the fact that her possessive displays of affection haven’t scared the redhead off.  Actually, she sounds almost pleased with the situation. Her hands on Violet grow rougher, just the way they tend to when things start going exactly like she wants them to. She fits her palm between Violet’s legs, dangerously high, and fists Violet’s hair, her body tensed and radiating insane heat by Violet’s side, like her blood is boiling hot, and, _oh_.

“Pearl,” Violet says, thickly, struggles a little to form anything cohesive as her insides tingle with the realisation. “Is this… Do you… Do you like being watched?”

Pearl stills where she’s successfully sucking a mark on Violets pulse point, producing a muffled sound and blinking rapidly a couple times, her unfairly long lashes tickling Violet’s skin. Then she moves away, her hold on Violet’s body tightening.

“Does this turn you on, Pearl?” Violet asks.

“Maybe,” she whispers darkly. “Maybe I like watching, too.”

It dawns on Violet then. This hasn’t been Pearl laying claim to her, challenging someone who’s foolishly thought they have a chance. This, the way Pearl acts right now, it’s not a warning, a polite prohibition on trespassing through private property. In fact, it almost feels like an invitation, and even though Violet doesn’t know how extensive Pearl means for it to be, the mere thought makes her stomach twist and flip.

She almost breaks her neck in her rush to turn her head to look at Pearl, eyes wide. Pearl’s already searching for her reaction, apprehensive, questioning, but also wicked and suggestive. Violet nods her head once, a barely there movement, as if she’s agreeing to something, and she has no idea as to what it is, but she trusts Pearl enough to want to find out. Pearl leans in, kisses Violet again, her tongue lapping over Violet’s lips, slipping into her mouth, tracing well-known patterns. It’s a nice kiss, the kind that makes Violet’s head spin with the lack of oxygen and the need for it to become something more, but Pearl breaks it far too soon, her hands withdrawing, too.

“Lemme through,” she says, nudging Violet lightly and motioning for her to stand up.

“Where’re you going?” Violet asks, slightly breathless and panicked, but gets up nonetheless and steps aside to let Pearl exit the booth.

“Oh, just restroom real quick,” Pearl hums. “Then we can get going, yeah?”

Violet gives her an affirmative nod and Pearl puts a palm on the small of Violet’s back, pulling her in for a quick peck and skipping past her then. Violet slides back into the booth, flipping her hair to hide behind it again. She knows it’s all in her head, but she can swear her skin prickles with the redhead’s scrutiny, giving her goosebumps despite the stuffy, slightly too warm air of the bar. She doesn’t check if the girl is still looking, though, feels too flustered to meet those eyes that she can’t even properly make out from such distance but is still sure are sparkling with flirtation and frisky amusement. 

Instead she gets a compact mirror from her purse and checks her makeup. Her lipstick is smudged a little, left on the side of her wine glass just below the rim and on Pearl’s lips, mashing with her chapstick. Violet wonders if Pearl can still taste it on her tongue, if she can still taste her, if she chases it when it lingers. She rummages through her bag for a tissue to wipe the remnants of the colour off, knowing that retouching it would be in vain as soon as they’re in a taxi and she’s climbed over Pearl in the backseat and Pearl’s kissing her again.

She’s in the middle of swiping some invisible mascara fallout from under her eye when she hears Pearl approach, and she doesn’t bother glancing away from her reflection as she speaks.

“Good to go, baby? Can’t wait to get you alone.”

“Fuck, that’s forward, eh?” a voice says. It’s playful. Teasing. A raspy drawl, but definitely not Pearl’s. Unfamiliar. “But, y’know, I’d love to take you home.”

Violet tenses, slaps her compact mirror closed so rapidly it claps more than it clicks, her gaze shooting up. The redhead’s got her arms crossed on her chest, her posture relaxed as she’s putting her weight on one side, her opposite hip jutted, and Violet finally gets a glimpse at her outfit properly. There’s something grunge about the girl, in a hot way. The flannel turns out to be electric blue and black, and it is unbuttoned, carelessly thrown over a black tank top, its hem is long enough to be grazing her thighs just below the ripped denim shorts she’s wearing. Her sleek legs are clad in brown boots up to her knee, and from there on it’s black fishnets, the whole ensemble somewhat inappropriate for the time of year, but still effortlessly attractive.

“I’m sorry, I thought,” Violet stutters. “I thought you were…”

“Your girl?” the redhead supplies helpfully and steps closer, flopping onto the couch next to Violet uninvited and immediately tucking one of her legs under herself, her upper body twisted enough for her to be facing Violet. “Nah, sorry. But quite a show you two put up, I must say.”

Violet studies the girl, knows that she’s staring but can’t bring herself to care, and it’s not even like the redhead hasn’t broken a few guidelines of socially acceptable behaviour by now. Up close Violet can finally see how stunning she is. There’s edginess to her, but it’s the mellow kind, alluring rather than off-putting. She’s got her nose pierced, a tiny silver ring glimmering whenever she moves and it catches light. She’s got her hand pressed to her cheek, long and slender fingers spread and decorated by ink. Her lips are huge, plum and full even as they’re stretched into a half smirk, bare and pale pink, and they would probably look too big and unnatural on someone else, but on her it looks good. It takes Violet a while to tear her gaze away from them to meet the girl’s eyes, and they’re sparkling with cocky mischief when Violet finally does.

“She’s not my girl,” is the only thing Violet thinks of to say, still mostly dumbfounded by the girl’s beauty and nerve.

“Huh,” the girl says, more contemplating than confused or questioning, and puts an arm on the backrest of the couch next to Violet’s head. The move doesn’t feel predatory, though, none of her actions or body language do, for that matter, despite the fact she’s quite literally got Violet trapped between herself and the wall. “That makes this more… interesting.”

“You’re not British,” Violet notes then, still stupidly. The girl’s accent definitely reveals that she’s not from around here, and what Violet has heard of her dialect tells her she has not, most likely, been around long, either.

“Duh, neither are you,” the redhead responds simply. Violet blinks at her, but before she can ask, the girl adds, “I’m from Azusa, California, bitch. Name’s Adore.”

“Violet,” Violet introduces.

“Nice to meet you, Violet,” the name rolls off Adore’s tongue like this is her very first bite but she already knows she’ll love the taste. “Are you gonna give me more than that, or do you prefer staying mysterious?”

“Well, Adore, I’m from New York.”

“In London all the way from NY? That’s a long trip to make.”

“It’s even a longer trip from Azusa.”

Adore rasps out gruff laughter, the kind that matches the roughness of her voice perfectly, then shrugs dismissively, “Shit, true. The UK just makes me wanna sleep with people, so I moved here, y’know?”

“Oh,” Violet says with a raised eyebrow. The surprise is wearing off and she feels herself grow more comfortable. “That’s definitely as good a reason as any to move countries.”

Adore laughs again, unabashed, and then she puts a hand on top of Violet’s knee. Violet gives it a look, her eyebrow still arched, but doesn’t say anything or make a move to imply she’s unhappy with the contact.

“And what about you, Violet?”

Violet cocks her head to the side and lets her gaze flicker down only to look back up at Adore a second later. “Are you asking me if the UK makes me wanna sleep with people?”

That makes Adore laugh more. “I was asking what you’re doing all the way here, but now that you’ve brought it up… Does it?”

“I’m on a job,” Violet says, ignoring Adore’s question. “I’m a stewardess.”

“Ah,” Adore reflects, looking absentminded, but her hand starts slowly climbing higher on Violet’s leg. “And the girl who isn’t yours?”

“She’s my pilot,” Violet says.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Adore breathes out. “You two join the mile-high club yet?”

With the way she’s been so clearly advancing on Violet so far, her words flirty and her fingers now brushing the hem of Violets dress and her upper body leaning forward ever so slightly, the bluntness of the question shouldn’t surprise Violet, but it still does. She chokes on air, her eyes watering and her breath hitching as she struggles to suppress her coughing.

“You’d risk your own and the passengers’ life in a heartbeat if it meant you could get off, wouldn’t you now, Vi?”

Trying to blink away tears, Violet looks past Adore where Pearl has apparently come back without them noticing and is now standing at the head of the table, smirking at them lazily. Adore turns in her direction, too, and lifts her hand from the backrest to wave at Pearl.

“Uh, shit, sorry, I think I’m in your seat,” she says, sounding like her occupying Pearl’s seat is a far bigger deal than her feeling up Pearl’s date is. “Come on, sit down.”

Violet expects her to get up, maybe bro-punch Pearl with some witty remark of how she’s done a nice job bedding this one, wish them to have a lovely rest of their night like the decent fucking human being that this girl clearly is not. Instead she gets a forearm across her collarbones, pressing her against the backrest, and the next thing she knows her senses are consumed by Adore’s scent, something sweet yet spicy, and weight and body heat as she climbs over Violet to sit on her other side.

Pearl just studies them, expression unaffected, hums, shakes her head to hide her amusement like she tends to, clears her throat.

“Technically you’re in my seat now, but… I don’t mind having you there,” she drawls.

“Good, I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t,” Adore chuckles and for some reason Violet feels they’re sharing a joke that she’s not let in on.

Pearl sits down, her back to the counter and facing Violet and Adore, and Violet instantly senses the smell of cigarettes, stronger than the usual faint ghost that never really leaves Pearl’s skin or her clothes. On Violet’s other side, Adore slumps against the backrest of the couch sideways, too. The booth is slightly too cramped for the three of them, which results in Violet being sandwiched between the two with no real chance to move without at least some part of her body rubbing against them. Maybe it’s the thought, or maybe it’s their closeness, but she suddenly feels hot all over.

Adore outstretches her hand past Violet, offering it to Pearl, “Adore, nice to meet ya.”

Pearl shakes, “Pearl. Likewise.”

They let go of each other’s hands, and Adore unceremoniously drops hers back to Violet’s thigh, squeezing it lightly, her fingertips burning against Violet’s skin through her stockings. Before Violet can react in any way, she feels Pearl’s palm on her left thigh, almost parallel to Adore’s, and there’s no way in hell they’re not able to tell the other’s presence, but neither of them acknowledges the absurdity of this situation. Violet folds and unfolds her own hands a couple times, not quite knowing what to do with them, before awkwardly just resting them in her lap. She decides not to say anything, either, instead turning to Pearl.

“Where were you?” she demands.

Pearl shrugs and reaches for her almost empty pint that she left on the table upon her exit, taking a sip before replying. Violet can feel Adore subtly hooking her foot behind Violet’s ankle and clicking their heels playfully.

“Restroom, I told you, babe,” Pearl says and strokes some of Violet’s hair out of her face gently.

“For fifteen minutes, Pearl?” Violet asks, her voice dripping sarcastic curiosity.

“Aha,” Pearl says simply, like she’s not about to elaborate on this further. “Enjoying your night, then, Adore?”

Violet shifts her gaze back to Adore, and Pearl immediately moves to stroke the nape of her neck with her fingertips, her trimmed nails scraping the skin lightly and giving Violet goosebumps. Her other hand sneaks under Violet’s skirt again. and she twiddles with one of the clasps of Violet’s garter belt. On the right, Violet feels the side of Adore’s boot slide against her shin slowly, up and down and up again.

“I sure am now,” she murmurs. “Me and Violet here…” she brushes her index and middle fingers against the hair on Violet’s temple, then tucks some of it behind Violet’s ear tenderly and leaves her hand on her shoulder. “Were just talking about how the UK makes us wanna sleep with people.”

Violet almost points out how she didn’t really admit or, for that matter, deny anything of the sorts, even though she suspects correcting Adore wouldn’t be very fruitful. However before she gets anything out, Pearl curls her fingers on the back of Violets neck, grip tightening curtly before she lets go completely and breaks the contact in order to grab her pint again.

“Were you now,” she muses like she’s not as much invested as she’s just indulging them.

“Fuck yeah,” Adore says happily. Her eyes stay on Pearl, as if she’s fully immersed in their conversation, but her hand moves up and to the side so that her fingers are resting on Violet’s inner thigh right where the lacy welt of her stockings begins. “I’m actually doing a survey on this, so… How does the UK make you feel about sleeping with people, Pearl?”

The way she says the name, a scratchy, guttural drawl, there’s something insanely hot about it, and Violet’s stomach drops. It’s not uncommon for her heart to skip a beat and then hammer whenever she hears Pearl mentioned, but this is different somehow, thicker, rich leather instead of delicate lace, crushed velvet rather than lustrous silk.

Pearl lifts the glass to her lips and unhurriedly pours some beer down her throat, before considering Adore, her lids heavy, her expression sultry.

“Well, it definitely doesn’t make me opposed to it,” she says eventually and finishes her drink after that.

As Pearl puts the empty pint down, Adore suddenly removes her hand from Violet’s thigh and slams her palm against the sticky wood of the table, startling Violet and eliciting nothing more than a curious glance from Pearl as she crooks her upper body closer to Violet.

“Shit, sorry, I’m, like, gonna get us drinks. You got time to stay for a round, yeah?” Adore blabbers.

“Yeah, we’re not in a rush, right, Vi?” Pearl says, her darkened eyes fixed on Violet as she looks for confirmation.

“Um, yeah, I guess?” Violet more asks than states.

“Party. Whatcha drinkin’?” Adore makes a move that looks an awful lot like she’s about to climb over them again in order to exit the booth, and Violet quickly nudges Pearl, prompting her to stand up before that happens.

“A Stella for me and Sauvignon blanc for the lady,” Pearl says as she, slightly unnecessarily, helps Violet up.

Adore, rather ungracefully, scoots on the leather of the seat behind them and jumps to her feet, giving them a dazzling smile and wandering away toward the bar counter. Violet watches Pearl watch her go, her attention quite clearly on the girl’s rounded ass. Before Violet can make a comment, Pearl shakes herself out of her daze and sits back down, pulling Violet with her and positioning them so that she’s in the inside seat now, closest to the wall, and Violet is partially in her lap. Her hand immediately flies up to play with Violet’s locks, and Violet can’t resist a sudden urge to press their mouths together briefly, just a chased brush of lips against lips.

“Well?” Pearl murmurs wickedly when they separate, her arm finding its way around Violet to prevent her from moving too far away.

“Well what?” Violet says softly.

“Well, what do you think?” 

“What do I think about what exactly?”

“A threesome,” Pearl says like she’s proposing pizza for dinner.

Violet chokes on nothing for a second time that night. “A _what_ now?” she squeaks, pulling away slightly and fanning her face with her hand.

“A threesome, babe,” Pearl repeats, deadpan.

“With… Adore?” Violet croaks, the pitch of her voice higher than usual.

“Uh-hmm,” Pearl lets out and moves closer, tracing her lips up Violet’s jaw until she reaches her ear. “I want you to get on your knees all pretty and eat her out, and then I wanna watch her finger you until you’re a whimpering slutty little mess, desperate for your release.”

Violet winces audibly, a violent shudder running through her core as she reflexively curves her back to get closer to Pearl, the words causing her heartbeat to relocate between her legs.

“We’d fuck you so good, baby, just like you deserve,” Pearl whispers. “Would you like that, doll? Would you like a third person in our bed to make you feel damn good?”

It is as if Pearl’s words are a heatwave flashing through Violet, leaving her skin burning in its wake, an inferno of lustful, unclear thoughts that she feels she’s going to trip over. She closes her eyes and takes a sharp inhale, the air too thick with tension in her windpipe and lungs. Her eyes are blurry when she reopens them.

“Uh, ye-yes,” she gasps. “Fuck, yeah, please, Pearl baby, I do, yeah. I want that.”

“Yeah?” Violet can practically sense Pearl’s triumphant smirk against the shell of her ear.

“Yeah,” she exhales.

Pearl leans back, “Fuck, babe, I love it when you’re being a good girl for me, agreeing to daddy’s ideas so fucking eagerly. Daddy knows what’s good for her little slut, yeah? You know that, don’t you, doll?”

“Yes, daddy, I do,”  Violet utters eerily, squeezing her eyes shut to get rid of the bleariness clouding her vision. “Wait, how are we… Adore… I mean, how is it, how does one go about asking someone to join them for a threesome?”

Pearl laughs, a genuine, amused giggle that cuts through whatever it is the air seems to be supercharged with, thus lightening it a bit, “Oh God, you silly kitten. She’s already onboard. You’re the one we needed to pitch the idea to.”

“She is?” Violet asks, stupefied. “How do you know? How does _she_ know?”

“Vi, not all of us are oblivious and sexually confused. Some of us can, like, actually take a hint and recognise when someone’s flirting with us or is checking us out,” Pearl snorts.

“‘M not sexually confused,” Violet pouts. “I was raised Catholic! And I just… have been realising some stuff lately.”

Pearl lets out another shitty cackle, but her gaze is already fixated on something behind Violet, and a beat later a full pint is being slid across the table and Violet feels a body against her back. Pearl catches the drink, stopping its slide, and Violet straightens her pose so that she’s not facing away from the rest of the room anymore, instead settling against the backrest.

Adore puts a glass of wine in front of Violet. “Listen, I, like, forgot what I was supposed to order so I just got you something, hope that’s okay.”

“As long as it’s wine I can’t really complain,” Violet purrs, playing up the breathiness of her voice. If the game is what the two of them want, Violet can play just fine. She grabs the glass and takes a gulp. It’s quite sweet, not what she would have chosen herself; she prefers her wine dry or at least semi-dry, but she lets out a pleased moan nevertheless, “Ooh, this is great, thank you, Adore.”

Pearl chuckles almost soundlessly, something Violet picks up only because she’s always sort of vigilant over everything Pearl does. Adore bites her plush bottom lip and regards Violet with a puzzled expression, like she can’t quite decide what she wants to do to her.

“Fuck, it’s hot when you moan like that,” she says finally.

“It is, isn’t it? She knows how to be a little tease,” Pearl remarks.

“Pearl!” Violet protests weakly and tries to elbow her, but the other just grabs her arm easily and gives her a playful pinch.

“Clearly,” Adore’s voice gets hoarser and she scans Violet carefully while she lifts her own beer to her lips to drink.

Violet rolls her eyes to conceal her shy fluster, and concentrates on her wine. Now that Pearl’s proposition and, more importantly, the fact that she’s agreed to it have started to settle in her mind, Adore’s advancing feels less out of place and even more intriguing than it did before, causing heat to pool in her gut and drip downwards, but she can’t help some of it crawling up her body and manifesting as a faint blush on her chest and cheeks. A threesome isn’t exactly what Violet anticipated to participate in tonight, but then again, it’s not the first idea Pearl’s introduced that has turned out to be something Violet enjoys immensely.

She slowly sips on her wine, and on her left, Adore keeps slurping her own drink.  Pearl’s hand stays cupped on Violet’s elbow, and she puts her own on the table to lean against her palm.

“So, Adore, you from around here?” she asks as if they didn’t just blatantly discuss Violet moaning a moment ago and this is just another round of casual smalltalk with someone in a bar.

“Nah bitch, I’m from Azusa,” Adore says. “Ya girl here clocked me straight away.”

“She’s smart like that, this one. You travelling, then?”

“Kinda?” Adore hums between sips. “Basically my friend Courtney moved here for some dick, which I obviously like can’t really condemn, and I, like, came to visit her, and, like, just haven’t left yet. It’s been… six months now? Something like that. May end up staying for another six, may leave next week. Who knows, ya know?”

Pearl snakes an arm around Violet and pulls her to her chest, placing her chin on Violet’s shoulder, “Ooh, adventurous, aren’t you?”

Adore looks at them with huge deer eyes over the rim of her glass, then puts it down again and swallows and licks her lips, “I mean, I’m not the one travelling the world for a living, now am I?”

“Fair,” Pearl chuckles. “But in a way it’s a different kind of adventurous. It’s like, not really daring or brave or all that spontaneous. People always assume it is, but it’s really just a safe kind. Like  in six months I know that I’ll still land my Boeing at JFK and go home to everything familiar and comforting. Right, Vi?”

Violet flinches forcefully and lets out a noncommittal noise that doesn’t really sound very credible even to her own ears, and distracts herself with her drink again. There’s no way Pearl doesn’t feel the way Violet’s whole body jerks with how closely they are touching, but she doesn’t point it out or react, just snuggles her nose into Violet’s hair and kisses the side of her neck lightly.

“So, you’re telling me it’s just a job?” Adore says, clearly oblivious to Violet’s off reaction.

“Uh-huh,” Pearl hums, her face still buried in Violet’s curls. “Just a job. Where’re you staying, Adore?”

“Not too far away, actually, in Peckham,” Adore says. “I’ve roommates, though. They’re all fucking cool, but they still exist, ya know?”

“Our hotel is in Holborn,” Pearl says, a tilt of suggestion to her tone.

Adore stands up and downs the rest of her beer — almost half a pint — in one go. Violet watches, rather impressed, as the redhead’s face stays completely stoic when she puts the glass back on the table and wipes her mouth with the back of her sleeve, gesturing at the two of them to move.

“The fuck we waiting for then?” she demands. “Let’s get going.”

Pearl pushes Violet out of the booth by her waist, and Violet abandons her only halfway finished beverage. As Pearl helps her into her long overcoat, Violet notices she hasn’t really touched her beer at all, but she doesn’t question it. Adore produces an army green parka coat from somewhere, and yeah, that explains how she didn’t freeze to death in her tiny outfit. Before they leave the bar, Pearl pops the collar of her leather jacket and it should probably be dorky but for some reason it still makes Violet go weak in her knees.

London is tranquil. Her night is clear and chilly in the way that bites at Violet’s cheeks and the tips of her nose and ears, but is still a welcome contrast to the heavy air in the bar. It’s amazing, the way the city of eight or so million can feel so still and serene when one ventures slightly farther than the immediate busy areas around the centre. Her streets are almost deserted and dark, what for an occasional pedestrian passing them and little circles of lights where street lamps illuminate the pavement.

Adore rummages through the numerous pockets of her coat before she finally fishes out a yellow tobacco baggie and a tiny box, but she only just about manages to put a filter between her lips to start rolling when Pearl extends her own open pack of  Marlboro Lights in her direction, a mute offer clear enough as it is.

“Ooh, a straight fag!” Adore yelps, a tad louder than maybe strictly necessary, and helps herself to one, pocketing her rolling materials and lighting the cigarette immediately.

“Sorry?” Pearl questions, grabbing one for herself, too, and absentmindedly handing Violet the pack. Violet doesn’t ask, just puts it in her purse, all too accustomed to Pearl’s tendency to randomly trust Violet with safekeeping of her stuff.

“I mean I love my rollies, but I haven’t had a straight fag in ages.” Adore says, blowing out smoke and taking another deep drag.

“Those are definitely not the words I ever expected to hear in that sequence,” Pearl notes, her free hand finding Violet’s to lace their fingers together.

“Excuse me, how very dare you mock my bloody dialect,” Adore says, doing a pretty good job of exaggerating her nonexistent British accent.

“You’re not even British, bitch,” Pearl snorts.

“Quality banter, mate,” Adore continues anyway. Violet giggles, and Pearl laughs, too, bumping her shoulder against Adore’s playfully.

They reach a bigger road, this one more lively than the one where the bar was located, but only slightly so. The traffic is fairly light, just a lone double-decker or a private car driving past every now and then. Pearl hails them a black cab, and Adore flicks the butt of her cigarette away before climbing in the backseat first. Pearl helps Violet get in the middle and follows her, slamming the car door behind herself and giving the driver the address of their Holborn hotel.

The first ten minutes of the ride are mostly spent in silence, the faint music from the radio the only constant source of noise beside the smooth sound of tyres on asphalt and the soft roar of the engine. It should probably feel awkward, Violet thinks, but it doesn’t. Instead it feels easy somehow, pacific, saturated with the same relaxed contentment that both Pearl and Adore radiate either side of her. Violet fidgets for a while still, but eventually rests back against the seat and peers out of the windshield through the transparent partition.

“Hey, babe?” Pearl whispers after a while, yanking on Violet’s sleeve.

Violet turns, expecting to meet Pearl’s eyes, but instead she is met with Pearl’s plush lips capturing hers and kissing her sloppily, thoroughly. The kiss muffles the surprised little squeal she lets out, and Pearl is quick to slip her tongue into Violet’s slightly open mouth. Her hands fly up to the sides of Violet’s neck, fingers solid and warm on Violet’s skin as she keeps sliding their lips together just right. Violet sighs into the contact, arches her back in an attempt to get closer to Pearl, sort of forgets their surroundings and company. She fists the lapels of Pearl’s jacket, the well-worn leather soft under her touch as the sharp edge of the zipper digs into her palm, an anchoring sensation while her head swims.

As the kiss grows more heated, Violet groans and tries to tug Pearl closer, maybe get her on top of her, but instead Pearl pulls away. Violet looks up at her, hazed and slightly incoherent, and Pearl’s pupils are blown again, dark with lust and excitement. She moves her hands, one tangling in Violet’s locks at the back of her head while the other drops to her knee.

“God, you’re so fucking pretty, doll,” she murmurs, so silently that Violet more reads it off her lips than hears it.

Before Violet can reply, there’s a set of fingers under her chin, gently but adamantly forcing her to turn her head. Pearl smiles at her, one corner of her mouth twitching upwards lazily, and her fist twists Violet’s hair to guide her to face Adore instead.

Kissing Adore feels new and different, but it’s a good kind of curious. Adore is less refined in her approach, and she kisses like she’s trying to bruise Violet’s lips, leave the ghost of herself there, to stay behind even when she’ll be long gone. She coaxes Violet’s mouth open, and when her tongue licks inside it, Violet senses the presence of something tiny but unfamiliar and hard and sleek. A surprised _Oh_ she produces is muffled and not very loud, and she tries to chase the object with her own tongue, but Adore retaliates.

She inches back, and her eyes are mischievous as she winks and sticks her tongue out just enough for Violet to see a small silver ball decorating it. She stares at it, mind blank like she’s never seen a tongue piercing before and can’t quite fathom the concept of it.

“The answer’s yes,” Adore says. “You definitely would feel it if I went down on you, baby. And yes, it would feel fucking good.”

Violet’s mouth forms a tiny ‘o’, breath threatening to escape her as she feels herself grow wetter. She wants it, needs it so bad it pulses between her legs so urgently it makes her dizzy. Adore looks victorious, as if she can read Violet’s reaction with ease. She leans back in to kiss Violet. Their lips slot together effortlessly, Adore’s plum ones complementing Violet’s own perfectly.   Her fingers are still under Violet’s chin, tilting it up for a better angle, and her other hand finds its way to Violet’s waist, palming it adamantly like she can’t get enough of touching her. Violet can feel Pearl’s hands still on her knee and in her hair, and she knows Pearl must be watching them, must be taking in Violet making out with someone who isn’t her, and the thought is filthy enough to make Violet’s cunt throb. She flicks her hips forward, unable to control herself as she looks for friction that isn’t there, achieves absolutely nothing and whines about it pathetically before lightly biting on Adore’s lower lip and pulling it with her teeth.

“Fuck,” Adore hisses, and before Violet knows it, she’s being manhandled into her lap, knees astride her hips.

Adore has somehow managed to keep their lips connected through her lifting Violet, and Violet plants her palms on Adore’s shoulders, dragging her tongue over Adore’s lip and then pushing it into her mouth while Adore grabs her ass. She ruts herself down, already desperate and messy but too into it to care, too turned on to try and conceal it. Adore chuckles into the kiss, and Violet is pretty sure she can hear Pearl inhale sharply beside them, and it’s maybe wrong on multiple levels but it really just stirs her on.

As if on their own accord, Violet’s hands start gliding down Adore’s upper body, play with the collar and straps of her tank top, then continue making their descent until they reach Adore’s breasts. She’s not wearing a bra, Violet realises, and it makes her moan appreciatively into their contact as she fondles them. Adore’s tits are soft and heavy, an impressive handful to play with, and her nipples are hard already, prominent through the fabric, and it makes Violet whimper. She pinches one of them between her index and middle fingers, twisting just a little.

In response Adore runs her own fingers between the cheeks of Violet’s ass, down until she’s pressing her digits against Violet’s pussy through her panties, a feathery touch overpowering in all the best ways. Violet jerks, not sure if she’s trying to escape the impact or get more of it. She breaks the kiss, leaning back an inch to suck in shallow breaths, and regards Adore who’s still pressing her fingertips against Violet’s lips rhythmically, The redhead looks extremely pleased, smug almost, but also slightly out of it, her eyes narrowed into little crescents and her lips parted just a bit, even puffier from Violet’s gnawing on them and shiny with spit, and Violet thinks she’s absolutely radiant like that.

One of Adore’s palms climbs up Violet’s spine, stopping just between the blades of her shoulders, and Violet is just about to dive back in for another round of making out when they’re interrupted by the driver clearing his throat loudly and very pointedly.

“If everyone could remain seated and buckled up, that would be greatly appreciated,” he says indignantly, clearly annoyed but still trying to preserve his professional attitude.

Violet makes a wounded sound and falls off Adore’s embrace back onto the middle seat, a tad shameful and sheepish, but that’s forgotten almost immediately when Pearl moves closer to her.

“Fucking hell, Vi, that was so hot,” she whispers, keeping her voice level so no one else hears her. “You’re making me so wet, grinding against someone else like that, like a little slut, and loving it, too. I need to watch Adore wreck you, you needy little mess.”

Violet gasps, Pearl’s words running through her in form of a shiver, cold yet burning at the same time, leaving her hot and bothered and breathless. She doesn’t even get a break to rearrange herself before Adore dips closer on her other side, lips brushing against Violet’s cheekbone.

“Can’t wait to have you properly, see how you look all fucked out and spent and taken, pet,” she murmurs, the slow, husky drag of her voice and the name she uses making Violet’s skin crawl.

She whimpers silently, impatient and full of want, and clenches her thighs together, the muscles of her lower stomach tensing so hard it almost hurts with the need to gain relief. She keeps closing her fists tight, her nails too blunt to sink into her skin like she’d prefer them to, but it’s the best she’s got for now.

Just as Violet’s despair grows strong enough for her to seriously consider starting to rock her hips again, the car pulls to a stop and the driver informs them they’re here. Pearl immediately pulls a bunch of crumpled notes out of her jacket pocket and hands him a couple, telling him to keep the change and cracking the door open. She hops out of the vehicle and assists Violet out, an arm firmly around her waist. Violet is grateful for it, her clouded brain making her unsteady on her own feet.

Behind them, there’s a sound of the car door slamming shut, followed by Adore’s happy, “What a fucking cunt, couldn’t even endure some innocent making out. Tosser. Smoke, anyone?”

Violet rotates her upper body to glance back at Adore. She’s smirking, not looking at all upset despite her outburst, and she’s loosely dangling a joint between her fingers, a dark eyebrow arched in a combination of suggestion and query.

“I’m good, thanks, but you two should definitely go for it,” Pearl says.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Adore hums. “Violet?”

Violet knits her brows together and squints at the joint Adore’s still toying with, “Pearl, how long..?”

“About a day if you haven’t smoked recently,” Pearl answers immediately. “Should be undetectable by the time we fly back.”

“You sure? How about my hair?”

“They’re not gonna test your hair, Vi. We’re not likely getting drug tested at all,” Pearl reassures her. “Should be safe.”

Violet deliberates it for a moment, chewing the inside of her cheek. She’s not a stranger to weed, although it’s been a fair while and she’s never done it methodically, just a random joint there and here when someone has offered and she’d felt cheeky enough. She knows she likes it, though, knows it makes her relax and feel nice, and she can’t think of a single reason not to, so she shrugs one shoulder and nods.

Adore slumps against the hotel building wall and lights up, blowing out the smoke from the first puff without inhaling it properly and then taking a real drag, her features scrunched up in concentration for just a moment before the crease of her brow smoothens out and her eyes fall shut as a pleased smile takes over. Pearl hugs Violet from behind, hooking her chin on Violet’s shoulder and fishing her pack of cigarettes from Violet’s purse, immediately placing one between her lips.

“A spliff?” she asks around the filter, stepping away to flick her lighter farther from Violet’s face and then resuming her position.

“A blunt,” Adore lets out with a hefty cloud, her voice coming out thicker now, like it’s woven with the smoke in her lungs and takes more effort to use. 

She passes Violet the joint, and Violet takes it carefully, more hesitancy to her movements than Adore’s swift, sure fingers.

“What’s the difference? I thought they were the same,” she wonders before taking a drag.

“Blunt is clean weed and spliff has tobacco in the mix, babe,” Pearl explains.

“Ah, i didn't know,” Violet says absently. “You sure you don’t want any, baby?”

“Positive,” Pearl confirms, pressing a tiny kiss on Violet’s jaw. “How you feeling?”

“Good,” Violet says, handing the blunt that isn’t a spliff back. “Tingly? Kinda like light but heavy.”

Pearl snorts, but it’s fond and amused rather than ridiculing or malicious, “I can’t believe I’m witnessing you getting high, Vi, this is amazing. When’s the last time you’ve smoked?”

“Hmm… I haven’t smoked in a while, but Shangie and I made some space brownies for Aqua’s birthday way back this year,” Violet  reminisces. “We ate them all before she got home from work, though. She’s too young to be corrupted like that, anyway. God, we were baked. Don’t tell her. I don’t think she suspected anything.”

Pearl lets out another loud snort. “I’m sure she didn’t, babe. You are the stealthiest of all.”

Violet rolls her eyes at Pearl’s obvious sarcasm, too unbothered to try and shoot anything witty back, and takes the blunt Adore’s offering her. This time around she makes a conscious effort to notice how the tension disappears from her muscles as the drug starts kicking in, leaving her the wonderful kind of weightless and disconnected.

She leans against Pearl and throws her head back to blow smoke up into the sky, and as the grey cloud grows thinner and dissipates in the air, so do her inhibitions.

Adore seems perfectly content to smoke most of the blunt while Violet is cautious to not overdo it, and by the time they’re done, she’s feeling the effect without it being too overbearing. Pearl has finished her cigarette a good while ago, and has been browsing through her phone, her arm still slung around Violet’s middle. She looks up just as Adore is stumping out the cherry against the wall, with no regard to the fact she’s leaving black marks on the stone, and waves in the general direction of the entrance.

“Hey, Vi?” she calls once they’re in the lobby.

Violet stops and Adore has enough tact to venture ahead just enough to be out of earshot, allowing them privacy Pearl is clearly asking for. She spins Violet around so that they’re facing each other, her expression serious, a rare look on her.

“Everything okay, baby?” Violet frowns.

Pearl worries her lower lip between her teeth before she speaks, “Listen, Vi, if you change your mind at any point or, like, if something feels off or you don’t like something or like whatever, you let me know, yeah? You say stop and it’ll stop. You hear me? No safewording or anything, you just say stop and I’ll kick her out. You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to, to like please me or whatever, you got it?”

“God, you’re so cute,” Violet giggles.

“Violet,” Pearl says, stern and authoritative. It makes Violet stand straighter immediately. “Come on, repeat what I just told you.”

“If something is making me uncomfortable, I say stop and it stops,” Violet says quietly.

“Good girl,” Pearl smiles, her composure shifting noticeably. “Now, I’ve a feeling Adore’s gonna want to be rough with you.”

“I love it rough,” Violet reminds her, as if Pearl could’ve possibly forgot.

Pearl nips at her lip again, gaze scanning Violet carefully, “I… I…”

Violet never learns what it is Pearl wanted to say, because the other just cuts herself off and pulls her in by the collar of her coat and smashes their lips together like she means it, like it’s important, like it matters. Violet melts into it a little, winds her arms around Pearl’s neck and traps Pearl’s fists between their chests in her attempt to get closer, pushes her hips forward to rub against Pearl.

“Starting without me? Rude,” Adore’s voice rings through the lobby, as gleeful as ever. It makes them part, much to Violet’s dismay, and she pouts about it. Pearl just pokes the tip of Violet’s nose and links their arms.

Adore is by the elevator, leaning on the wall next to it, one of her feet flat against it and her arms folded right beneath her breasts, looking like she would really like for them to hurry along but she also can’t be asked to rush them. As they cross the space, she presses the call button and smirks at them wickedly.

For some reason Adore leads the way down the corridor once they exit the elevator on their floor despite having no idea where they’re going — the fact she seems completely unfazed by even when she passes their door and Pearl has to call after her. Violet gets the keycard out of her purse, another case of Pearl trusting her to keep something for her, and lets them into the room. She enters last and presses the door shut behind them, clicking the light switch on as she does.

“Shit fuck,” Adore whistles as her gaze darts around the room. “Maybe I should become a pilot. You get pretty chicks and fucking nice hotel rooms, sounds like a perfect job.”

She’s right, about the room at least. Most hotels they stay in are of a higher quality, four or five stars and all. This one is their usual London overnight location, and it’s a nice one, well-equipped spacious rooms and amazing room service and white fluffy towels that don’t really smell of anything other than clean and fresh and sterile because the softener they use is the non-scented, non-allergenic kind.

“It definitely has its perks, yeah,” Pearl hums while she sheds her jacket, leaving it on the dresser desk, and bends to unlace her black combat boots, toeing them off when she’s done.

Adore shrugs off her parka and hastily drops it on top of Pearl’s jacket on her way farther into the room. Violet follows her, leaving her purse on the chair in front of the desk and neatly folding her coat and draping it over its backrest. After that she unbuckles her ankle boots and kicks them off.

When she turns to face the rest of the room, the sight she’s met with makes her breath catch. Adore and Pearl are entangled in each other, their lips connected in a hungry kiss. It looks painful, almost, a collision more than anything else. Pearl has her arms around Adore, and she’s groping her ass with reckless abandon, of course she is; Pearl likes asses and Adore’s is quite perfect. Adore’s hands are cupping Pearl’s face, and she’s tipping her a little as she claims her mouth. The way she moves against Pearl, the way she touches her and, in return, responds to Pearl’s touches; she is willing but not submissive, not like Violet knows herself to be with Pearl anyway. The thought makes something flash through Violet, a faltering realisation that she would like to watch Pearl being pleasured by someone else teasing at the far edge of her consciousness and then slipping away.

Pearl squeezes Adore’s ass, fingertips hooking under the hem of Adore’s shorts, and Adore moves one of her hands to fiddle with the front of Pearl’s black skinny jeans, mind clearly set on getting rid of the unnecessary layers between them. She pops the button open, and Violet gasps, unable to contain herself. It’s loud enough to cause Adore and Pearl to break the kiss, but as they both look at Violet, neither of them does a thing to move apart. Both their breathing is laboured, their chests expanding rapidly. Adore still has her hand on the fly of Pearl’s jeans and Pearl’s fingers are tracing the junction of Adore’s thighs and ass.

“Well?” Adore croaks out huskily. “Are you gonna join us and let us take care of you or what?”

With that she shoves her hands down Pearl’s pants, slowly inching them off. Pearl beckons Violet closer, yanking her in for a kiss as soon as Violet is within a reachable distance. Kissing Pearl is familiar and good, and she knows exactly what to do to make Violet’s knees buckle. Violet is faintly aware of Adore helping Pearl out of her jeans, and the idea of someone touching Pearl that intimately, of someone being near Pearl’s pussy and having access, and invitation, too, to get handsy makes Violet sink her teeth into Pearl’s lip and flatten her palm against Pearl’s lower stomach. It is as if Pearl can tell, because she grabs Violet’s hair and forces Violet to pull back.

“There, there,” she coos, her tone tinted with amusement. “We’re not having troubles sharing, are we?”

Violet blinks at her and swallows, then shakes her head vigorously.

“Good, now be a doll and show Adore how needy you are for her,” Pearl orders.

She grips Violet’s upper arm and directs her into Adore’s embrace. Adore wastes no time in attacking Violet’s lips, and Violet is immediately reminded of her tongue piercing, the thought making her insides swoon as she tries to get a better feel of it against her own tongue. She hears Pearl position herself behind Adore, and then Pearl’s hands are between the two of them, undoing Adore’s shorts and pushing them down.

Adore stomps out of the garment and kicks it away, and her own hands work the zipper on the back of Violet’s dress, opening it swiftly and immediately beginning to slide the piece of clothing off. She lets it fall to the floor and helps Violet out of it, pushing her back a little and taking in Violet’s half-undressed state. Violet sucks on her own lower lip lightly and toys with the straps of her bra, thumbs hooked under them and index fingers tracing the lace, Adore’s lustful scrutiny riling her up.

“Yo, does she always look like that?” Adore asks hoarsely.

Pearl lifts her face from where she’s tracing kisses on Adore’s exposed shoulder, the flannel slid off it. Her glance glides over Violet, unimpressed and bored like seeing her in a set of lingerie with a garter belt and stockings doesn’t do it for her.

“Uh-huh,” she says finally. “She likes acting a little cocktease.”

She doesn’t spare Violet any attention after that, goes back to kissing Adore’s shoulder and neck while she slowly starts removing the flannel. Violet worries her lip between her teeth, the effect of being talked about like she’s not even here and Pearl’s disinterested ignorance dizzying and addictive. Pearl discards the shirt, and Adore’s head falls to the side, her lips parted and her eyes shut as Pearl mouths her neck, leaving quickly fading marks in her wake. Violet is transfixed for a moment, but then Pearl starts dragging the hem of Adore’s tank top up, and Violet remembers she’s allowed to touch, too. She wobbles closer, and Adore catches her, gripping her waist and pulling her in for a kiss again.

The kiss is dirty, but it’s also a short one, because Adore starts pushing down on Violet’s shoulders not long after. Violet drops to her knees before she can even properly process what she’s doing, and looks up at Adore who lifts her arms to allow Pearl to tug the top off of her.

It’s a glorious picture. Adore’s naked safe for the fishnets and a black simple thong. Her mane is thrown over one shoulder, a river of flames even brighter in the current lighting, and she’s leaning back against Pearl just the tiniest bit. Her tits are sagging a little under their weight, rising and falling with her slow, almost lazy breathing, the nipples dark and erect, and she’s staring down at Violet, glossy-eyed and craving. It makes Violet giddy, but it’s nothing compared to the way she feels when Pearl finally looks at her. Their eyes stay locked as Pearl gently wraps her fingers around Adore’s  throat and moves to whisper something in the redhead’s ear, and Violet feels like squirming.

Adore’s lips curve into a tiny smile that keeps growing as she listens to Pearl carefully, and by the time Pearl’s done, it’s become a twisted smirk. She nods, no comment or any indication whether it’s a confirmation or agreement, and reaches to sink her fingers into Violet’s hair. As she starts running them through it, Violet has to fight the urge to bud her head into the touch. Adore stops at the back of Violet’s head and leaves her palm there.

“Gonna help me out of my clothes, pretty pet?” she asks.

Violet instantly hooks her fingers under the thick waistband of the tights, and Adore makes an encouraging little sound. She pushes her hips toward Violet and cranes her neck to find Pearl’s lips with her own, and Pearl lets go of her throat in order to  slowly slide her hand down to  play with Adore’s breast instead. Violet leans in to press a kiss on Adore’s skin right between her bellybutton and the waistband, and then, as an afterthought, sucks a faint mark there prior to starting to peel both the fishnets and the thong off Adore.

Adore lifts her feet and angles her ankles to help Violet assist her out of the garments, but that’s the only implication she even notices Violet’s actions as she keeps making out with Pearl. Violet  freezes for a moment again, mesmerised by what she’s seeing. Pearl is teasing Adore’s nipple between her thumb and index finger while her other hand is massaging Adore’s other breast, and she keeps nibbling and pulling on Adore’s lower lip. Adore’s palm is still firm on the back of Violet’s head, and she brings her other one to cup Pearl’s and guide her caressing. Violet suddenly realises the position she’s in — on her knees in front of the fully naked Adore, and she feels her mouth water at that.

She grips Adore’s hips and moves back in to trail her lips down her abdomen, reaches her bellybutton again and flicks her tongue around it to tease, to show Adore what she can do with it, but her actions provoke no reaction whatsoever. Violet frowns, displeased by the treatment she’s receiving, and repeats the movement against Adore’s skin, slower and more careful this time around, but there’s still no response. Violet scrunches her nose and pouts up at the two, in vain. She knows it’s petty, to feel neglected and sulk about it, but she wants to be paid attention to when she’s on her knees like this.

Tightening her hold on Adore, Violet brushes her lips over the pale mark she sucked on her skin before sinking her teeth in the very same spot, her gaze turned up. Adore jerks away from the kiss and lets out a loud hiss, one that sounds more surprised than actually pained. She finally looks down at Violet, fisting her hair almost violently and twisting her wrist to tilt Violet’s chin up.

“Really, pet?” she growls, giving Violet’s hair a sharp tug for emphasis. Her tone and roughness make Violet’s heart race and this time she actually squirms, trying her best not to look too ecstatic.

“Oh, she likes being talked to,” Pearl says as she glances at Violet over Adore’s shoulder. “Likes being told what a good girl she is.”

“Hm,” Adore puckers her lips. “I don’t really feel like talking to an entitled brat who thinks she can demand attention whenever she feels like it.” 

She snaps her wrist again, forcing Violet’s head back further.

“You want attention, princess?” she snarls down at her. “I think you gotta work for it.”

Her fist still gripping Violet’s curls, Adore settles back against Pearl’s chest, and Pearl immediately lets go of one of Adore’s breasts in order to loop her arm around her middle to support her. Adore grins a Cheshire Cat-like grin, wide and misbehaving, and this time around the movements of her wrist are deliberate as she dominantly guides Violet’s face between her legs. Violet whimpers softly and parts her lips, trying to close the remaining distance, but Adore just chuckles and holds her head in place.

“So eager, God. Ya wan’ it, pet?”

Violet has to turn her eyes up at Adore and Pearl without moving her head. Pearl has her bottom lip pinched between her teeth and her gaze is fixed on Violet. Adore is looking at her too, but whereas Pearl’s expression is fascinated, Adore's is expectant. Violet presses her mouth shut and gingerly nods in response to Adore’s question.

“Now that wasn’t very believable, Violet,” Adore pops her tongue. “C’mon, I’m sure you can do so much better than that to convince me. So, d’you want it?”

“Yes,” Violet croaks out. “Yes, I do, I want it.”

“Uh-hmm,” Adore says. “I think you should beg for it.”

“Oh,” Pearl exhales almost inaudibly.

A wave of humiliation spreads through Violet, leaving her skin tickling like it’s static. Adore wants her to work for it, to beg for a permission to touch her, and it’s new. It’s new and it’s mortifying and it’s arousing, and Violet feels drunk on it.

“Please,” she rasps. “Please, I want to… Can I..? Please?”

“What’s that?” Adore prompts.

“Can I touch you, please? Want to… Need to eat you out, need to make you feel good, please,” Violet whines.

This time the breath Pearl lets out sounds a lot like _Fuck_. Adore hums, simultaneously approving and completely noncommittal, and lifts one of her legs to place it over Violet’s shoulder. She’s tender but firm as she uncurls her fist and uses her palm to push Violet’s head closer to her pussy. Violet lets out an impatient whine and tries to pull Adore in by her hips where her hands are still resting, but Pearl’s voice stops her before she can bury her face between Adore’s folds.

“Violet,” she says lowly. “Use your mouth only. No hands.”

Violet turns her eyes up again while she slowly lets go of Adore and moves her arms behind her back, pressing her wrists together as if she’s ready to be bound. Pearl looks like she’s trying to fight a smug smirk, and Adore chuckles and shakes her head disbelievingly, like she’s impressed by how earnest Violet is to obey Pearl.

“Good girl,” she maybe words it as a praise, but Violet can’t shake the feeling that Adore is mocking, and her stomach drops. “Now lick, pet.”

Violet whines again and finally closes the distance. The air smells of Adore’s arousal, and she’s already wet, her inner thighs sticky with it. Violet presses a little kiss on one of them, and then she licks between Adore’s lips. Adore’s taste is heavy on her tongue, robust, and Violet is instantly hooked. She runs the tip of her tongue up Adore’s slit, makes sure to touch her swollen clit only lightly before circling it with more pressure. Adore groans and shifts her hips in an attempt to get Violet’s mouth where she fancies it, but Violet just drops back to her opening.

“Brat,” Adore grumbles, slightly breathless already, her fingers threading through Violets curls again.

Violet flattens her tongue and laps it over Adore’s pussy, slower and more thorough this time. Above, Adore starts making out with Pearl, her fingertips doodling random shapes on the back of Pearl’s palm as Pearl keeps playing with her soft breasts. Violet concentrates on Adore’s clit for a little while before moving back down and gently pushing her tongue inside Adore. The redhead moans into Pearl’s mouth, tugging on Violet’s hair and rotating her hips into Violet’s face.

Violet takes it for what it is, an approval, an encouragement to continue, so she stiffens her tongue even more and starts fucking Adore. It’s sloppy, Adore’s slick coating Violet’s lips and dripping onto her chin so perfect, and it’s filthy, it’s so endlessly filthy and Violet loves it. She loves everything about it; loves being on her knees, loves the feeling of two people towering above her, barely paying any attention to her despite her desperate ardency to please them, loves holding her arms behind her back, helpless, unable and not allowed to touch herself or Adore, loves Adore rutting against her face without finesse, loves being treated like just a useable pet to get off on, a pathetic little plaything who can’t get enough of this.

Something bumps against Violet’s nose lightly, and her eyes fly open; she hadn’t even noticed they’ve fallen shut, too lost in the pleasure this brings her. Focusing is hard, actually registering anything even harder, but then it finally sinks in. Pearl’s moved her arm from around Adore’s middle, her fingers back on her throat, but it’s not really important. What’s important is that her other hand isn’t occupied with Adore’s breast anymore. Instead, she’s spreading Adore’s lips with her thumb and ring finger, her index and middle languidly stroking the clit. Adore is half-lidded, her breath coming out unevenly, and the fingers of her free hand rubbing at her own nipple.

Violet dirtily licks inside Adore once more before letting her tongue venture up and lap over Pearl’s fingers. Pearl laughs coarsely and withdraws her hand, grabbing Violet’s jaw instead and pushing her back a little. She swipes her thumb across Violet’s lower lip, pressing down on it slightly, the remnants of Adore on Violet’s skin making the slide frictionless and easy,

“Look at you, Vi,” she lilts. “Look, we haven’t even started playing properly yet, and you’ve already made such a mess of yourself. Messy, messy girl.”

Violet averts her gaze and tries to lower her chin, but Pearl doesn’t allow her.

“Why so shy all of a sudden, doll?” she outlines Violet’s lips with her index and middle fingers. “Didn’t seem quite as shy when you were licking my fingers instead of eating Adore out like you were supposed to.”

A blush creeps up Violet’s cheeks. Pearl chuckles and taps her fingertips against Violet’s lower lip.

“You wanted my fingers, didn’t you, baby? C’mon, then, open your mouth,” she coaxes.

Violet complies, and Pearl doesn’t wait, just pushes her fingers into her mouth, pressing them against her tongue, hard and merciless. First, Violet tastes Adore, strong and dominant, and underneath it, there’s a familiar faint trace of cigarette smoke, and tasting someone else on Pearl like this drives Violet crazy. She moans around the digits, unwilling to even try and contain herself, and sucks on them gracelessly.

“Yeah, baby?” Pearl says, pushing the fingers deeper into Violet’s mouth. “Is that what you wanted? For me to fuck your pretty mouth?”

Violet lets out another obscene sound, something between a wince and a plea. She’s salivating, a trickle of spit dribbling from the corner of her mouth. Pearl chuckles and thrusts her wrist  experimentally.

“Greedy little thing.”

She starts pumping her fingers, her pace unwavering, unforgiving, and Violet can’t really do much except keep still and welcome it. She relaxes the back of her throat to not gag, but she’s drooling pitifully, and there’s nothing she can do about that.

“Holy fuck,” Adore huffs in awe. “She’s really just… willing to take whatever you give her, eh?”

Pearl stops moving her wrist, but continues curling her fingers, “Yah, pretty much.”

After that she slips her fingers out, bringing her hand back to rub Adore’s clit, and leaving Violet a wide-eyed, drooling mess, blissed out and her mouth agape. She stays like that for a while, a dreamy expression on her face and her mind blank, until Adore breaks her out of her stupor by yanking on her hair, and pulls her back between her legs.

Violet buries her face in Adore’s cunt, tongue running over Pearl’s fingertips once more and then concentrating on Adore’s entrance like she’s yearning to taste Adore without anything between them again. 

They slowly take Adore apart together like that, Violet fucking into her and Pearl teasing her clit. Adore’s loud, shameless, moaning so deliciously and cursing occasionally. Her thigh on Violet’s shoulder starts shaking slightly, so Violet moves one of her arms from behind her back to support her, and flicks her tongue faster.

“Violet,” Pearl calls softly.

Violet looks, and Pearl is spreading Adore’s pussy again, her fingers slick, glistening with Adore’s wetness and Violet’s saliva. Violet drags her tongue between the digits cautiously, and Pearl nods her approval, so she latches onto Adore’s clit and sucks on it.

Adore lets out a string of profanities, her hips bucking into the contact and her muscles tensing under Violet’s touch. Violet grazes the sensitive spot with her teeth lightly, then sucks again, and Adore’s hold on Violet’s curls grows tighter as she comes with a low groan of pleasure, her body trembling prominently.

Violet gives Adore a moment to catch her breath before gently lifting her leg and helping her slide it off her shoulder. Her own knees are slightly numb, and she sits down on her heels while Adore recomposes herself and disentangles from Pearl, and then allows them to pull her to her feet. Pearl immediately pops her fingers back into Violet’s mouth for her to clean them, and Adore chuckles lackadaisically and kisses Violet as soon as Pearl is done, her tongue licking at Violet’s lips hungrily and then pressing between them.

“Mmm,” she sighs when they separate. “Quite like tasting myself on you like that. Now c’mere, pet.”

She grips the back of Violet’s thighs and picks her up, effortlessly, as if her orgasm did absolutely nothing to affect her control of her body. Violet squeaks and loops her limbs around Adore, nuzzling her face into the junction of Adore’s neck and shoulder and leaving a series of small kisses there. Adore carries her to the bed and deposits her on top of it, placing her on the very edge.

As she’s straightening her pose, Adore absentmindedly clicks her tongue piercing against the back of her teeth, hard enough for it to be clearly audible. Violet’s reaction is involuntary, and she’s whining and spreading her legs before she can think better of it. Adore pouts down at her, brows knitted together and lower lip pushed out exaggeratedly, and imitates the whine mockingly. Violet whimpers and tries to close her legs, but Adore steps between them to stop her.

“Yo, you got lube on you by any chance?” she asks Pearl over her shoulder.

“Yeah, although to be fair, she usually self-lubricates well enough,” Pearl points out.

Adore hums and ghosts her fingers over the soaked-through lacy crotch of Violet’s panties, “Ooh, yeah, man, it sure seems so. Did eating me out really get you this worked up, baby? Did you like it so much that it got you dripping?”

“She loves eating pussy,” Pearl says. “Could probably get off on it alone if she had a chance to do it long enough.”

They’ve resumed talking about her like her being there and able to hear them doesn’t concern them in the slightest, and Violet feels ashamed of the way it turns her on. She breathes out a shattering breath and tries to press her knees together again, but Adore catches her and forces her legs back open.

“What a filthy lil sex kitten,” she says, more to Pearl than to Violet.  “I think we could find use for that lube anyway, though… Ya know?”

“Ah,” Pearl exhales knowingly. “Gotcha.”

She disappears into the bathroom where they both have left their toiletry bags, and returns soon enough with a small, mostly unused bottle of lube. She tosses it to Adore, who catches it, then almost drops it and cackles at her clumsiness. Pearl shakes her head and swiftly removes her white top, letting it fall to the floor and leaving her in her dusty pink panties and bralette. She doesn’t join Adore and Violet on the bed, instead opting for one of the two armchairs right opposite its foot and crossing her legs once she’s seated, her full delicious thighs splaying a bit.

“You gonna fuck her?” she asks Adore.

“Mmm,” Adore muses. “Think I’m gonna let her get a feel of my piercing first. Look at her, she’s basically begging for it.”

“Oh make no mistake, she is,” Pearl says with a low chuckle.

Adore throws the lube on the mattress and scrapes the piercing against her teeth again, her gaze roaming Violet’s figure. Violet produces another quiet whimper and shifts her hips, which makes Adore laugh.

“You really want it that bad, huh?” she asks, her hands finding their way to the suspenders of Violet’s garter belt and slowly undoing the clasps. “So pathetically desperate for it, aren’t ya?”

“Please,” Violet pleads, unprovoked.

Adore grunts in response and starts undressing Violet, sliding off her stockings first, then the garter, and lastly, her panties, discarding the items haphazardly. When she’s done, she grabs Violet’s ankles and works her legs back open.

“Such a pretty little cunt,” she comments appreciatively and gets on her knees in an ungraceful heap. “Wanna see if it tastes as sweet as it looks.”

She plants her palm on Violet’s pelvis, using her other hand to reposition Violet’s thigh. For a second Violet thinks it’s to give her better access, but she shortly realises it’s actually to provide Pearl with a better view. She winces in a high pitch and lols her head to the side to stare at Pearl, who’s pinching her lip, her eyes dark and narrow. She catches Violet’s gaze and points at Adore with a tilt of her head, and Violet immediately follows her silent order and looks back at the redhead. Adore’s smirking up at her, clearly waiting for Violet to concentrate on her before doing anything more.

Once she’s satisfied Violet is following her actions, Adore ducks her head and teases the very tip of her tongue against Violet’s clit. The contact makes Violet’s hips jerk, and she gasps, raking her fingers into Adore’s mane and foolishly attempting to pull her face closer.

A sharp slap right on her cunt is what Violet gets instead of Adore indulging her. She squeaks in pleasure and surprise, pain flashing through her and making her toes curl.

“Impatient pets don’t get what they want any faster, Violet, but they may get a whipping,” Adore warns her. “Although… You enjoyed that, didn’t you? You twisted thing.”

She flicks her fingers against Violet’s pussy, a fast and precise movement that leaves Violet practically aching for more. She moans, trying to part her legs even further and pushing her hips forwards desperately, not even sure if she craves Adore’s tongue or palm more, just knowing that she needs to be touched.

“M’not gonna tell you to behave twice, princess. Hands above your head, now.”

Violet obeys, and Adore takes her time biting and sucking on the insides of her thighs, until Violet’s sobbing out choked pleas and promises to be good. When Adore finally licks up Violet’s folds, Violet curves her back and cries out in a mash-up of frustration and lust. Adore chuckles, her hot breath tickling Violet’s throbbing clit, and flattens her tongue. As she starts dragging it up, Violet senses the piercing against her slit, a small but easily perceivable object whose feel is vastly different from anything Violet has ever experienced before.

It’s on a brink of enough, the way Adore laps her tongue, but she never lets it tip off the ledge. The steel is a perfect tease, too solid and noticeable to ignore it but too small to really quench Violet’s appetite, leaving her gasping in air and nudging against Adore just the tiniest bit. Adore eats pussy like she does everything else, with unexpected precision that is masked by her seemingly unpolished attitude. She’s clearly not planning on finishing Violet like this, her movements too slow and light, undetermined, as if she’s relishing in this without the need to get it done and over with. However, Violet is wound too tight, been wanting this too long, ever since the cab, and despite being way too little, it’s all too much, and she feels it building in the pit of her stomach.

“She’s not gonna last much longer,” Pearl informs Adore just as Violet is about to arch her back and give in, allow it spill over, a sign of how well Pearl knows Violet’s body language.

Adore pulls away, and Violet whines about the loss of contact, letting her slightly raised hips fall back onto the bed and trying to collect herself.

“Not yet, pet,” Adore says, licking her lips clean. “C’mon, you’re gonna let me and Pearl have more fun first, aren’t ya? Gonna let us have more playtime with our toy, yeah?”

Violet heaves a sigh, hazy, overwhelmed, and produces an agreeing noise, more at the ceiling than at either Adore or Pearl.

“Good,” Adore murmurs. “Now get on your knees on the bed for me, baby. Facing Pearl.”

Violet lets go of the covers she’s been unconsciously fisting up until now and scrambles to sit up and position herself like Adore wants her to, her mind still foggy and limbs shaky and unsure. Pearl is pressing her knuckles to her mouth, the toned muscles of her thighs tensed visibly and her spine straightened like she’s overly wired. Adore gets behind her, knees between Violet’s shins and nipples dragging against Violet’s back, making her shiver. She unhooks Violet’s bra and takes it off.

“Why don’t you play with your pretty tits, hm?” Adore advises. “M’gonna take care of the rest.”

Violet cups her own breasts, one thumb sliding over a nipple and another tracing the piercing ring. She’s desperately wet, the mess only intensified by Adore’s saliva, and she can feel it coating her lips, her inner thighs, her ass, making her pussy feel so empty and ache dully with the need to be stuffed full. Adore reaches to kiss on the side of Violet’s neck and face, nibble on her jaw and earlobe, and slips her arm around Violet’s middle, two of her fingers immediately locating Violet’s clit and starting to press on it rhythmically. Violet whimpers and sinks down against Adore’s hand a little, trying to turn her head to hide in her chest. Adore laughs and swirls her fingers around the clit.

“Good?” she rasps. “Is this good? Is this enough, pet?”

Her fingers drift past the most sensitive spot with more pressure, and Violet has to bite down a moan, her hips jerking into the impact like she’s trying to fuck herself against Adore’s digits harder. She mumbles something incomprehensible, and Adore chuckles at her, using her spare hand to pull on Violet’s hair to stop her hiding her face.

“Of course that’s not enough. You’re an insatiable kitten. Look at you, needing two people to keep that greedy pussy of yours satisfied. You probably want us to take turns with you, don’t you? Fuck you until you’re sore and have come so many times you’ve lost count, and then go again because you’re just a fucktoy who needs her holes filled over and over again.”

“I’m… oh,” Violet chokes out, her voice breaking. “Please.”

“So which is it? Is this enough or do you want more?” Adore urges, her fingertips still rubbing at Violet’s clit, but her tempo erratic now to keep Violet from getting used to it. 

Violet attempts to nod and shake her head simultaneously, tears burning her eyes and words catching in her throat and only coming out partially, ”Good… Yeah, good, but… Want… More, please, more.”

“Yeah, figured as much,” Adore says. “Why don’t you show me where you want me to touch you.”

It takes Violet a moment to understand what’s asked of her, and another to kick into action. She hesitantly brings one of her hands to the back of Adore’s palm. Then she starts guiding it lower until Adore’s digits are at her entrance, not pressing inside, just teasing on the very edge. Adore is relaxed under Violet’s hold, like she’s content letting Violet control the situation and move her around as she pleases.

“There, pet? Is that where you want to be touched?”

“Please,” Violet whispers. “Please fuck me?”

“Mmm,” Adore sighs, placing a kiss behind Violet’s ear. “Maybe I will, maybe I’ll fuck that tight cunt real good.”

She dips her fingers in just a little, not even half an inch and definitely not enough. Violet shuffles her hips and squeezes Adore’s hand, the impossibly long wait making her clench around nothing. Adore’s leisurely, still where she’s touching Violet’s pussy and lazily sucking a mark on Violet’s neck, her other hand massaging small circles into Violet’s scalp. Violet groans impatiently and presses on Adore’s fingers, trying to push them deeper inside herself.

Adore’s hand flies up immediately, and she slaps Violet’s breast. The impact is quick and precise, and it hurts so right, and Violet loves it.

“I s’pose I’ll really have to fuck that attitude out of you, huh?” Adore grunts, fitting her arm between them and cupping Violet’s ass briefly before locating Violet’s opening again. “Can you take two fingers straight away, pet?”

“She can,” Pearl says assertively. “Can’t you, Vi?”

Violet nods furiously, and then adds a strangled _Yes, please_.

“Now she suddenly has manners, eh?” Adore snickers and Violet winces bashfully.

She’s uncharacteristically careful when she starts edging inside Violet, making sure she’s taking her nice and steady. Violets so gone she’s sure Adore could just bottom out without any trouble should she want to, and it takes all her concentration not to try and rush it again in case that would make Adore torture her with even a longer wait instead of entertaining her desires.

“So good,” Adore breathes into Violet’s ear. “Fuck… Perfect.”

Violet purrs in reply, the praise causing her to melt a little. Adore spreads her fingers inside, curling them slightly, and both the stretch and the gentle movement against Violet’s walls is so good yet too little. She feels herself leak more, knows she’s probably trickling down Adore’s fingers and messing up her palm, and it makes the muscles deep inside her tense.

Adore twists her wrist and thrusts up, the tips of her fingers brushing against Violet’s spot, and Violet loses a bit of her breath with that, her pussy pulsing and her hips bucking uncontrollably. She reaches her hand to tangle it in Adore’s mane, the locks thick and coarse under her touch. Her other hand stays on her chest, and she keeps pulling on the nipple ring just about hard enough for it to send tiny shocks of pain through her core.

The way Violet stretches around Adore’s parted digits burns so pleasantly, and it sets everything on fire, leaving her skin flushed and tacky with a sheer layer of sweat. Her body grows accustomed to it, though, and the burn quickly subsides and leaves room for wanting more. She clenches in her attempt to feel fuller, and Adore stills.

“Want more, pet?” she whispers into Violet’s neck.

“Please,” Violet pleads, her voice hoarse and cracking treacherously.

Adore pulls her fingers out with a wet pop, twirling one of them around Violet’s opening, and the sudden feeling of emptiness makes Violet protest feebly. Adore turns Violet’s head enough to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss, and while Violet is busy concentrating on the puffiness of her lips and the faint, lingering trace of Violet’s own taste, Adore places three fingers against her entrance and pushes back in.

It aches in such a perfect, unsteadying fashion, and Violet lets out a high-pitched noise. Adore starts out gently, keeping her fingers almost all the way in and only barely nudging her wrist, her lips ghosting over Violet’s for a moment longer and then moving back up her jaw and to her neck. Violet shuts her eyes and begins rotating her hips in rhythm with Adore.

Adore releases Violet’s curls and snakes her arm around her waist. She starts rubbing slow circles on Violet’s clit while her fingers stay hooking and unhooking inside, and Violet feels it as tingling and tightening in her gut. Their position doesn’t allow Adore to hit her spot directly, but the light teasing combined with the varying pressure on her clit drives Violet crazy.

Violet lets her head fall back on Adore’s shoulder, her breathing becoming uneven and her muscles trembling slightly. She keeps trying to roll her hips into the contact, but her movement is irregular and intermittent, probably more distracting than anything else. She can feel her orgasm approach, and she squeezes her eyes shut even tighter and sinks her teeth into her lip to prevent herself from whining.

“Violet,” Pearl demands, and when Violet only hums in acknowledgement, she repeats, “Violet, look at me.”

Reluctantly Violet lifts her head and cracks her eyes open. Pearl’s elbow is planted on the armrest of the chair, and she’s tracing the nail of her thumb with the pad of her index finger, but more importantly, she’s got one of her feet propped up on the seat and her other hand between her legs, rubbing at her pussy through her panties in a slow, unrushed pace. She’s sporting her bedroom eyes, heavy lids and all, there’s a sultry tint to her lips, and with her leg pressed to her chest like that, Violet can see how damp the fabric appears to have turned. All in all, she looks far more collected and lazy than Violet suspects she must be.

“You’re not allowed to come until I tell you to,” Pearl says when she’s positive she’s got Violet listening.

Adore freezes instantly, and Violet whimpers out a weak complaint addressed at her and Pearl equally.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Pearl asks with a quirked brow.

“No, you didn’t,” Adore husks, her tone playful.

Pearl tips her head to the side, her lips pursed as if to say _Go on, then_ , and Adore resumes fingering Violet. She’s almost too tender at first, but her pace grows relentless rapidly, and the knot in Violet’s gut that loosened a bit while Adore remained unmoving quickly turns tighter again.

Holding her orgasm is an effort, a conscious one at that. Adore is merciless, like she’s set on making Violet come undone regardless, her swift fingers feeling so determined and good. Violet pinches her own nipple in an attempt to anchor herself, but the sting doesn’t really help, actually just makes it harder. Adore’s fingertips drift past her spot in a brand new way, and Violet cries out.

“Pearl, please,” she utters.

“Hmm?”

“I want to- -“

“What’s that, baby?” Pearl coos. “Come on, use your words.”

“Please, I want… I need to come, _please_ ,” Violet begs.

Pearl looks at Violet contemplatively, “Please, I need to come, _what_?”

There’s a brief moment of confusion, and then it clicks and Violet realises what Pearl’s hinting at. She lets out a surprised gasp, her eyes widening.

“O-oh,” she stammers. “Pearl, I… I, oh?”

“All you have to do is say it, baby,” Pearl coaxes. “We both know you’ve been itching to.”

The thing is, she’s absolutely right; Violet’s been yearning to despite being apprehensive about doing it in front of Adore, and it’s humiliating in itself, but the fact that Pearl is making Violet do it is even more so, and it’s wonderfully wicked and arousing. Violet runs her tongue over her lips in order to wet them and opens her mouth, struggles to find her voice in her overwhelmed state and fails.

“Come on, just say it, Vi,” Pearl murmurs.

“ _Please, daddy_.”

Behind her, Adore perks up noticeably, her movements losing some of their finesse momentarily.

“Bitch,” she whistles.

“Please, I need to come, daddy,” Violet says breathily.

Pearl gets out of her seat like she’s been shot, uncrossing her legs and pushing herself up on her hands on the armrests, and then she’s suddenly kneeling on the bed in front of Violet, grabbing at Violet’s waist and the side of her neck. Her gaze is intense, with a glimpse of something almost untamed glimmering in it, and Violet is drawn in, can’t look away. Pearl’s fingertips dig into Violet’s side, hard, and then she lets go and opts between Violet’s legs. Adore instantly draws her hands back, pulling out and resting them on Violet’s waist, her wet fingers warm and sticky against Violet’s skin.

“You can be the boss, daddy,” she comments, a trace of amusement evident in her voice.

Pearl kinda scowls at her, sliding two of her fingers down Violet’s pussy, making sure she gets her clit well on her way, and slipping inside Violet without delay. It’s too little after the three of Adore’s, there’s no stretch, no proper feeling of fullness, but Pearl is able to reach her spot directly, and when she first taps against it, Violet forgets everything else.

Adore flattens her palms and starts dragging them up her body slowly, and the caressing touch makes Violet curve her back and let out something akin to purring. Adore reaches her breasts and nudges Violet’s hand away to take over. While she claws and squeezes, her mouth finds Violet’s pulse point and she sucks hard enough to leave a mark, symmetrically to the one Pearl left on the other side earlier.

Pearl moves her hand to cup Violet’s cheek, her thumb pressed along the jaw and her eyes still glued to Violet’s. She continues hitting Violet’s spot, sending tingles up her spine and then to the sides until she feels them in her fingertips and toes, keeps Violet on edge so torturously and deliciously. Mixed with the way Adore’s now pinching her breasts, Violet feels somewhat overstimulated and woozy.

“Vi, such a good girl holding it like that for me, not coming until I give permission,” Pearl hums. “You want it, baby?”

Violet nods and Pearl mimics a frown.

“I’ll need you to say it, doll. Full sentence.”

She screws her wrist a little, and Violet moans obscenely.

“Can I… Can I please… come, daddy?”

“Mm,” Pearl hums. “Yes, baby, you can. Come on, let go. Come for daddy, kitten.”

Even with permission, Violet retains herself for a beat longer, revelling in the torment, and then she releases whatever muscles and willpower she’s been clutching, and she’s coming. She’s coming with Pearl’s fingers still insistently inside her, her lower stomach and bum and thighs spasming, her pussy twitching. Adore wraps one of her arms around Violet beneath her breasts, probably to hold her through it, presses her chest closer to Violet’s back to support her upright. Meanwhile, Pearl maintains the eye contact and whispers adoring words to her, her thumb stroking Violet’s cheek.

As Violet’s climax subsides and eventually fades away completely, there’s warm bliss spreading through her, leaving her body feeling weightless and really heavy at the same time. She slumps against the two frames enclosing her, as much as it is possible to slump with all of them being intertwined together this closely, her head drooping a little and her breathing ragged. There’s still aftershocks shaking her core, and each makes her whimper and gasp.

Pearl moves her hand to the back of Violet’s neck and presses her lips to her forehead. She hasn’t pulled her fingers out, and Violet is sensitive, senses Pearl so well, and it’s soothing in a way, but also naughty and makes the pit of Violet’s stomach feel hollow.

Adore disentangles Violet’s hand from her hair with a chuckle — Violet think she must have been pulling and fisting quite hard — and peppers kisses everywhere she can reach. She’s still hugging Violet close to herself, petting Violet’s side and stopping her from falling against Pearl’s front.

“Fuck,” Violet huffs out when she’s come down a little.

“God, baby, you did so good,” Pearl says. “So fucking good, so hot, Vi, so gorgeous. You did daddy so proud.”

“Such a perfect pretty pet,” Adore adds, her tone much less harsh and more serious than it’s been all night.

Violet produces a happy noise and makes a move to lift herself off Pearl’s fingers, but Adore immediately tightens her grip on her, and Pearl pushes down on Violet’s shoulder with her forearm, both effectively fixing her in her place. 

“Nah-uh, where do you think you’re going?” Pearl asks. “Playtime’s not up yet, doll.”

“Oh,” Violet gulps.

“Come on, pet, I thought we agreed you’re our good little sex toy, huh? Me and daddy aren’t done here yet. Gonna let us use you some more, aren’t ya?” Adore says persuasively, but it hardly sounds like an offer.

“Think you can take more, Vi? Think you up for another round?” Pearl makes sure.

Violet meets her eyes and gives a solemn nod, “Okay, daddy. Want another, please.”

Pearl leans in to kiss her, tongue immediately slipping into her mouth. Violet slings her arm around her shoulders and kisses back ardently, while Adore starts feeling her up again, fingers dancing everywhere on Violet’s figure, exploring the arch of her waist, the dip on the small of her back, the curve of her ass.

Her fingers still inside Violet, Pearl presses her thumb against her clit, and Violet flinches and hisses, a lonely aftershock running through her muscles. She’s so sore from being teased and her orgasm that the touch is almost too much, but Pearl begins to rub slow strokes up and down, and Violet can feel herself throb under it, and it’s suddenly indescribably good again. Shortly, Pearl adds a third finger, and it fits in with ease.

“Oh, Vi, there was no resistance at all,” Pearl pops her tongue. “Betcha you barely feel the stretch, hmm? Such a insatiable pussy. How many will it take to make you happy?”

She parts the digits, purposely avoiding Violet’s spot now, and there it is again, the stretch, not as intense as Violet would prefer it, but still present and persistent. Pearl’s thumb stays on the clit, and her working Violet like this awakens her appetite fast, leaving her craving more like she didn’t just come hard mere five minutes ago. She starts rocking her hips into the contact, and Pearl scoffs out a tiny laugh and fucks up into her.

While Pearl’s clever fingers keep pumping inside Violet, Adore inches back on the bed and fondles Violet’s ass, digging into the flesh and groping unabashedly, and Violet feels a little high on all the attention concentrated on her like this. Adore playfully pushes Violet’s cheeks together, then lets go, and slips her digits between them, pressing up against Violets opening. Violet locks up, surprised; it’s unexpected but not at all unpleasant.

“This okay, pet?” Adore asks, lessening the pressure she’s applying as if she’s ready to remove her fingers upon Violet’s disapproval.

“Yeah, good,” Violet chokes out, forcing her muscles to relax. “Don’t stop.”

Adore presses harder again, one of her fingertips circling the hole, teasing around the edge, and the combination of that and Pearl fucking Violet’s pussy is amazing yet not enough by any means and Violet _needs_ more. She tries to push her ass down against Adore’s hand in indication of _please_ and _want_ and _more_.

“Think I wanna fuck your little ass,” Adore mumbles nonchalantly. “Stuff you full, princess.”

Violet whimpers, and Pearl groans loudly, her next thrust up harder and more forceful, like the idea really does it for her and she can’t fully contain herself.

“Talk to me, Violet,” Adore singsongs, most likely to hear Violet beg for it again, but it’s also almost like she’s seeing where the limits are and if she’s somewhere near crossing them.

Violet makes sure to stare right at Pearl, her eyes half-hooded seductively and her voice raspy, when she says, “Please, want you to take my ass, Adore.”

“Goddamn,” Pearl curses soundlessly.

“Fuck, you really are a perfect toy,” Adore says, her hands disappearing somewhere. “So fucking willing to be a good girl and please, aren’t ya?”

Before Violet can glance back to see what’s going on, she hears the rustling of the bedsheets, and a second later, the sound of a lid being popped open, and she remembers the lube. Pearl doesn’t seem at all perplexed by any of this; if anything, she just looks riled up and extremely affected. Come to think about it, though, she’s probably been in the loop this whole time, unlike Violet, who had more pressing matters to worry about whilst the lube was discussed.

She cranes her neck and sees Adore shaking the bottle — of course she would open it first and only then shake it —  and pouring some on her palm. She snaps the bottle shut, putting it back on the bed after, and thoroughly coats two of her fingers. Her hand slipping back between Violet’s cheeks, Adore reaches to kiss Violet’s parted lips and tenderly pushes her index finger back against Violet’s opening.

Pearl stops moving her wrist, her fingers barely hooking inside and her thumb flat and still against Violet’s clit, and this allows Violet to shift her focus to Adore’s unhurried movements. She’s patient, slow and thorough, as she rubs her lube-slicked fingertip against the hole with just the right amount of pressure, and by the time she’s worked the finger in to the first knuckle, she stops to add more lube and Violet doesn’t feel any discomfort whatsoever, just pending excitement and the itch to demand for things to speed up.

It’s a good while, and during all of this Pearl hardly moves, just keeps Violet needy and dripping around her fingers, and sometimes strokes the clit lightly, and it’s both frustrating and thrilling. The situation makes Violet squirm, hating the wait but loving being controlled and having someone decide what she gets and when she gets it for her.

When Adore finally deems them ready for more, she starts pumping and twisting her finger, and the pressure where Violet isn’t too used to having any drives her delirious, but it isn’t until Pearl stiffens her wrist and starts fucking Violet again that Violet really understands how delicious her position is. Pearl’s teased her ass numerous times before, has rubbed over her hole with her thumb pressing into Violet’s pussy and her tongue on Violet’s clit, has languidly worked two fingers in just to poke at Violet’s interest and then deny her more when they’ve been cuddled in bed on multiple mornings, still groggy from sleep. It’s nothing new, nothing Violet doesn’t already know she likes. The difference, really, is that she has never had her ass and pussy fucked simultaneously before, and it’s all sorts of intoxicating.

It’s almost as if Adore and Pearl search for a common rhythm and find it, too, their movements complimenting each other. They can most likely sense one another, separated by just a thin barrier, and the thought is ridiculously hot. Violet gets lost in it at first, just enjoys the sensation, but then it gets too little, and she experimentally rotates her hips to meet their thrusts, and it’s met by a happy noise from Adore and an approving nod from  Pearl, so she proceeds with more confidence.

“I’m gonna add another finger now, Vi,” Pearl grunts shortly. “Gonna open that cunt up like it deserves.”

“Fuck,” Violet whines. “Yeah, please, daddy.”

Violet is so wet and loose that fitting a fourth digit isn’t a struggle. Pearl doesn’t even bother to pull out, instead spreading her fingers inside Violet and slipping the last unoccupied one in easily. Violet gasps and cries, the welcome feeling of being full finally washing over her and making her pussy grip Pearl in desperation.

“Fuck, Pearl…” she sobs out.

“Yeah, baby? Good?” Pearl rasps.

“So good, daddy. So full. Please fuck me.”

“Oh my fucking God, how are ya even real?” Adore wonders. “You’re fuckin’ perfect.”

Pearl needn’t be told twice, her capable fingers resuming unravelling Violet, pushing in deep, making Violet ache and leak slick so deliciously. Violet is so concentrated on the way Pearl is handling her pussy that when Adore pulls out, it takes her a beat to register the loss. As soon as she does, she goes to complain about it, but she’s interrupted by the sound of Adore squeezing the lube bottle again, and sighs happily instead.

This time around Adore is less gentle as she presses in with two fingers, and Violet feels lightheaded and sees black dots, the pain emptying her lungs of oxygen. She realises she has only been inhaling shallowly for a while now, so she gulps in a desperate breath. The increased flow of air in her lungs and brain makes her feel faint and her body a little disconnected except for the places where she’s being touched.

“Still okay, pet?” Adore demands, her digits sliding past the ring of muscles and slipping in the rest of the way.

“Perfect,” Violet croaks.

“Gonna come for us real soon, right, baby?” Pearl asks and folds her thumb to press on Violet’s clit with the flat of her nail instead of the pad, her fingertips locating Violet’s spot again.

There’s perhaps a reply formulating somewhere in Violet’s mind, but she forgets it before she can word it, because Adore starts fucking her ass for real, fast and hard. Her muscles tighten and begin to tremble again. It’s painful, in a pleasurable way, like she’s been clenching them too long and can now sense it, the tension growing somewhere deep in her belly once more, and she knows she is exhilaratingly close to her next orgasm despite having barely recovered from her previous one.

Pearl straightens her thumb to stroke Violet’s clit, and it only makes Violet’s hip buck and twitch uncontrollably, and she lets out a long whine.

Adore brings her hand up and places the fingers of her spare hand against Violet’s lips, and without thinking Violet opens her mouth in an invitation to push them in. Adore does so without delay, three digits slipping into Violet’s mouth, and Violet feels herself salivate almost instantly. She sucks on them instinctively, tongue lapping at them eagerly, tasting the remnants of artificial scent of strawberry from the lube and the faint saltiness of Adore’s skin under it. Adore doesn’t really move her hand much, probably too concentrated on keeping her thrusts steady, but just having something in her mouth is more than enough for Violet with everything else going on.

“You like this, don’t you?” Adore grunts close to Violet’s ear. “You like being stuffed full like this, right, pet? Like having all your holes used.”

Violet moans in response, her eyes brimming with tears from all the stimuli.

“Asked you a question, pet,” Adore says. “This is all you’re good for, huh? Just a little doll to be used for fun. Isn’t that right?”

This time Violet responds with a furious nod of her head, and Adore chuckles, shoving her fingers farther into her mouth.

“God, look at you, Violet. You’re all shaky and so close, aren’t ya? Are you really gonna come from this? Seriously?”

Violet winces, the sound coming out muffled and contorted, and nods again, attempting something akin to a yes but ending up just moaning more.

“God, you’re so dirty, coming from being used like the fucktoy you are,” Adore spits out, her voice a whisper against Violet’s skin now. “Disgusting.”

In that moment, it’s probably just as much Adore’s words as it is Pearl drifting past Violet’s spots again and again and her position, hot in its vulnerability and exposure, that tip Violet over the edge. It’s like the tension leaves her body all at once, and she’s left a pathetic, quivering mess, tears streaming down her face and hips jerking as she rides out her climax against Pearl’s hand. She thinks she bites down on Adore’s fingers lightly, but even if she does, Adore doesn’t seem particularly bothered by it, just plants her chest against Violet’s back again to offer her convulsing body some support while Pearl grips Violet’s waist to undoubtedly do the same.

They all stay motionless for a while, except for the tremor of Violet’s frame and the occasional shivers that run down her spine. Then, Adore patiently extracts her fingers out of Violet’s mouth, and Violet collapses, hiding her face in the crook of Pearl’s neck and sniffling contently. Pearl hugs her, palm tenderly petting her hair and lips ghosting over her temple.

“Hey, I’ve gotcha, I’ve gotcha,” she hums reassuringly. “You’re safe, baby, everything’s good. Gonna pull out gradually now, yeah? Adore first.”

Violet produces a noise of acknowledgement, too fucked out to do much more and not really aware of what she needs or wants right now. Adore grabs her hipbone and carefully slides out, avoiding any sudden movements or roughness, but the impact still makes Violet hiss.

“Good girl, Vi. Now me, yeah?” 

“Gonna hurt,” Violet whines into Pearl’s skin.

“Shh, I’m gonna be gentle and slow,” Pearl promises. “C’mon, relax, I’ve got you.”

She _is_ gentle and slow as she removes her fingers, but Violet still winces pitifully when she’s left with the feeling of gaping emptiness. She’s hurting, becoming oversensitive, not really bearing to be touched much longer, but her aching body also resists such drastic contrast. However, there’s a warm bundle of something growing in the pit of her stomach, almost overheating and radiating outwards so pleasantly, and she sighs happily, turning her head to rest her cheek on Pearl’s collarbone.

“Daddy,” she pleads and leaves her lips parted.

Pearl snorts and brings her hand up for Violet to suck her fingers clean, her other arm still slung over Violet’s shoulders and tugging her close to her chest. Violet lets her eyes flutter close and rests there, knowing that she should probably move very soon but unable to bring herself to disentangle from Pearl just yet, enjoying the other’s hot skin against her own, slightly sweaty one.

She almost dozes off, soothed by Pearl combing through her hair and Adore doodling mindless shapes into her skin, when Pearl suddenly lets out a guttural, throttled moan and flinches with her whole body, so hard it’s impossible to miss. Violet forces her eyes open, searching for the source of Pearls fidgeting, and whimpers when she finds it. Adore has one of her hands, the one she was using to fuck Violet’s mouth not too long ago, down Pearl’s panties, and Pearl is lightly swaying her hips into the contact, her own hand gripping Adore’s wrist to keep it fixed.

“Fuck, look at you, Pearl,” Adore drawls, her tone betraying absolutely no traces of befuddlement over the fact Pearl’s trapping her to set the pace. “You’re filthy wet, and over what? Over me fucking your girl, isn’t it? You got this riled up just from me playing with your toy, over me and her fooling around. I can hear how wet you are, God.”

Pearl growls, a low sound vibrating in the cavity of her chest where Violet senses it against the side of her face. She shifts and sits back up, observing the situation. Pearl’s brow is focused and she’s visibly nibbling on the inside of her lip, frowning at Adore as if she’s challenging her. Violet glances over her shoulder. The redhead is smirking triumphantly, one of her brows quirked back at Pearl, and she doesn’t look anywhere near capitulating either.

“Maybe I should just keep going with her and let you watch. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Getting off on someone fucking your girl right,” Adore continues, and Pearl grunts and curses at her through her teeth.

The whole thing stirs something inside Violet. Being sandwiched between the two with Adore touching Pearl is insanely sexy on its own, but there’s more to it than that. Violet knows how much Pearl loves an occasional challenge, knows how much she loves the struggle for dominance, loves to earn the upper hand, also knows how much Pearl craves to give up control every now and then. She doubts she’ll do it now, with a random hookup in the mix, but regardless of that, Adore is providing her with a decent fight, and the mere thought of how it’s affecting Pearl is exciting to Violet.

Yet there’s something else, too. A flicker of competitiveness sparkling inside Violet, the unwillingness to be left out, the desire to prove she’s familiarised herself with Pearl’s body well enough to make her moan the loudest, ruin her better than anyone else. It’s a weird kind of covetousness, not really all that jealous, not in the traditional sense, anyway, nor agonising over seeing Pearl with someone else. Rather, it’s just the need to show she’s the one who can work Pearl the best.

She reaches to undo Pearl’s bralette, and Pearl lets go of Adore’s wrist for the exact time it takes Violet to loop her hand through the strap in order to remove the garment. Pearl’s nipples are stiffened, and Violet imagines Pearl must’ve been extremely aware of them with the lace of her lingerie catching on them. She pinches both, twisting one and simply teasing another, and Pearl groans, pushing her chest forth as if to demand more.

Violet can’t really duck her head to use her teeth and lips on Pearl’s breasts, so she settles on lazily digging her fingers in, scraping and clawing and sinking them into the flesh, palming and squeezing, poking at the purplish marks she left there much earlier that day. Pearl throws her head back, grabbing Violet’s shoulder to anchor herself, and it would probably be enough, Adore’s fingers on her pussy and Violet’s on her tits would probably be enough for her to fall apart so beautifully, and Violet could just let it happen, but despite the weight of tiredness in her bones, she wants more.

She puts her hand on Adore’s forearm and tugs on it adamantly, “I want to… Let me.”

“Ooh,” Adore says, pausing her movements. “Kitten has claws, huh? Whatcha got in mind?”

“I’m going to eat her out,” Violet answers decisively. The sound that escapes Pearl’s lips at that resembles a muffled moan.

Violet doesn’t wait for further reaction or instructions, just shuffles on the bed and tries to wheel around in a cramped space. Adore seems to catch up quick, because she pulls her hand out of Pearl’s underwear and backs down and to the side on the sheets to allow Violet room to reverse, an intrigued grin splitting her face. Violet lies down and snakes her arms around Pearl’s full thighs, planting her feet on the mattress to push herself up so that she’s right between Pearl’s legs. After she’s arranged herself, Adore straddles her waist, and when Violet glances at her, she shoots her a half smile.

The crotch of Pearl’s panties is drenched, a dark, wet spot unmistakable against the much lighter fabric, her scent immediately drowning anything else out and causing Violet to feel weak and drunk on it. She stretches her neck to lap at Pearl through the panties, too absentminded to think much about it, too busy to savour Pearl to recognise she needs to move the garment aside. The cotton is so soaked Violet can taste her, and she presses her tongue against the material harder in an attempt to get more.

“Christ, Vi, come on now,” Pearl says above, but despite her nonchalant words, her voice is thickened and speaking clearly requires effort.

Violet whines against Pearl’s pussy and licks down the length of it through the panties again, and Pearl puffs in response. She puts her hand between her legs, and Violet flops back on the bed and watches as Pearl hooks her fingers under the fabric.

“Tap me if you get tired or need me to get up for any other reason, yeah?” she reminds Violet, and Violet pats her thigh with her palm in affirmation.

Pearl tugs her panties aside to reveal her cunt, her chubby lips glistening with her arousal. Violet blinks up at the sight, almost dazed, licking her lips and tipping her chin up a little to find a comfortable position before Pearl brings herself down. Pearl stays where she is, waiting for Violet to stop shifting, and only begins to lower herself when Violet presses down on her thighs.

Coming in contact with Pearl’s pussy is heavenly. She’s so worked up and feels and tastes so good, and Violet’s lips are instantly covered in her wetness. At first Pearl just lets Violet use her mouth like she pleases, lick at her folds and flatten her tongue against her clit, but after a while she grinds her hips down and Violet goes less initiative, letting her set the tempo and ride her face.

Pearl’s unusually quiet, not one to pass up the opportunity to talk to Violet while she’s getting her pussy ate, and it takes Violet a moment to realise that she’s likely making out with Adore again. Adore who’s lightly humping Violet’s stomach, probably unconsciously to at least some degree. Violet knows she ended up on her back under them like this through her own actions, yet their blatant disregard and concentrating on each other instead of her does things to her. She lets go of one of Pearl’s thighs and blindly locates Adore, caressingly sliding her hand down her abdomen to catch her attention and give her a heads-up, and consequently fitting her hand between herself and Adore’s spread legs.

“Motherfucker,” Adore mumbles and props herself up to give Violet better access to her cunt. “The toy just actively begs to be used, huh?”

Violet just flicks her tongue against Pearl and puts her fingers against Adore’s opening where she’s still gloriously wet.

“Want to get us both off, don’t you, pet?” Adore sounds hoarse. “Hmm, I reckon I can let you touch me since you’re so desperate for it… Yea, I’m gonna ride your fingers. Gimme three.”

Violet does like she’s told. Her attention is still mostly glued to Pearl, so she barely notices Adore readjusting her arm for a more convenient angle. She does, however, notice Adore sinking down on her fingers, her tight heat taking all three effortlessly, and she notices the filthy noise that accompanies that, too.

“Oh fuck that’s good,” Adore husks and rolls her hips without moving up and down yet. 

Violet crooks her fingers and goes for Adore’s clit, but Adore just swats her away gently.

“I’ll take care of it, pet. Don’t worry your pretty little head.”

So Violet doesn’t, instead getting lost in the sensation of Pearl rutting against her mouth skilfully but with increasing urgency and Adore rocking herself on her fingers. She is sloppy at this point, barely able to recognise Adore’s cues in order to follow them and letting her instincts and muscle memory take over with Pearl, leaves the two to do most of the work, but they seem to be happy to do just that for her, much like they’ve been doing all night, chasing their own pleasure after taking such good care of her.

Adore comes first, with the help of her own fingers on her clit, Violet assumes. Her knees dig into Violet’s sides as her hips quake and her inner walls pulse and twitch, crushing Violet’s fingers so perfectly. She cries out loudly and huskily, a lovely noise of pleasure that makes something like pride swell in Violet. After that she picks up her slack, her pace in meeting Pearl’s movements becoming faster and more purposeful.

It doesn’t take Pearl much longer. Just some short moments later, she freezes and tenses, and Violet utilises that to rub her mouth against her clit, and suddenly Pearl goes limp, or as limp as she can while still on top of her. Violet runs her tongue along Pearl’s pussy once more to lap up some of her wetness before she becomes overly achy and sensitive for any contact. Pearl shudders with a mixture of a moan and a whimper, and lifts herself a bit, moving her panties back to cover her pussy, which elicits a childish pout out of Violet.

“You okay, babe? Still with me?” Pearl asks, lifting herself off Violet completely. Adore follows suit, flopping on the bed next to Violet and rubbing her thigh gently.

“Uh-huh,” Violet sighs blissfully. “Perfect.”

“You did so fucking good, pet,” Adore praises, and Violet grins lazily. 

Pearl bends to kiss the grin off her lips, then pecks the tip of her nose and her forehead. “You really did. Did so fucking amazing, doll, you’re so fucking amazing. Can you get up for me soon?”

“Mmm, in a second, yeah?” Violet mumbles meekly. “I’m not spacing out, I promise.”

“Okay baby,” Pearl smiles, fingertips tracing Violet’s hairline.

Next to Violet’s middle, the bed dips momentarily as Adore pushes herself off it and stands up. Violet watches her without lifting her upper body, and Adore winks at her cheekily before carding her fingers through her mane and looking around the floor.

“You going?” Pearl says.

“Yah,” Adore replies. “Just gonna clean myself up and get going if that’s okay and you don’t need me for anything. You’re not gonna drop, are ya, Violet?”

“I doubt it,” Violet murmurs.

“You sure you’ll get home alright? It’s late. You can stay if you wanna, the bed is big enough to fit us all,” Pearl offers.

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” Adore waves her hand dismissively. “You don’t need to, like, worry, it’s all chill.”

She spins on her heels and heads for the bathroom, closing the door behind herself. Violet props herself up on her elbows on the bed.

“Did you notice, she’s got a little crescent moon tattooed on her ass,” she says distractedly.

“Uh-huh,” Pearl hums and kisses the top of Violet’s shoulder, then stands up. “Water, babe?”

Violet voices her agreement, and Pearl gets her a bottle from the minibar. While Violet drinks, Pearl grabs a dressing gown draped over one of the chairs and puts it on. It’s Violet’s, so it’s just a little bit too short on Pearl’s fuller figure. Violet studies the familiar ink on the back of her thigh, then lets her gaze venture higher where the silk catches on the curve of Pearl’s bum and creeps up, revealing the crease between her thigh and ass. The sight makes something warm crackle inside her, not quite desire, more like an aftermath, a tired flame slowly sizzling out, and Violet feels content and calm.

Adore comes out of the bathroom, her hair done up into a haphazard bun on the top of her head. Violet offers her the rest of her water, and she accepts the bottle, emptying it in two big gulps, the soft plastic caving under her fingers. While she collects her clothes and dresses, Violet pulls the bedcovers aside and climbs under them, flopping onto the pillows and releasing a relieved groan.

Pearl immediately fiddles with the light switch, dimming them considerably, and Violet reaches to click the bedside lamp on instead. By the dressing desk, Adore lifts her leg to zip up her boot, almost falling over in the process, then snatches her coat off the desk and throws it on. Before she moves anywhere, she takes her rolling materials out, and Violet watches with amusement how she relaxedly rolls herself a cigarette and stores it behind her ear without any rush.

“Well, ladies,” she says once she’s pocketed her tobacco. “This was fun. Thanks for having me.”

Pearl snorts, and Adore smirks at her. Then she crosses the room and bows to kiss Violet on the lips. Violet hiccups in surprise, before realising what’s going on and returning the kiss. Adore’s still rough around the edges in her approach, demanding, but there’s barely any urgency anymore, nor a promise of more, and it’s clear she isn’t trying to ignite anything, just saying goodbye.

“You were bomb, Violet,” she says when they separate, and places another kiss on her lips, closed-mouth and quick this time. “Was a pleasure.”

“Bye, Adore,” Violet muses.

Adore winks at her one last time and wheels around, walking to the door. Pearl follows her and leans on the wall as Adore stops by it and says something in a hushed voice, her head tilting in the direction of the room momentarily. Pearl shrugs and replies equally silently, and Adore thins her lips and arches a brow at her. Pearl just repeats the motion and tugs some of her hair behind her ear, then shakes her head and bats her hand like she’s dismissing something.

Violet can’t really make out what they’re saying, but she doesn’t particularly try to strain her ears to hear, either, too exhausted and hazy to have the energy to be curious. Adore shoves her hands into her coat pockets and produces her phone, handing it to Pearl, and Pearl punches something into the device swiftly before giving it back.

“You need money for taxi? I don’t want you taking public transport at this hour,” Pearl says after that, and it’s louder now.

“Nah, m’gonna Uber, it’s all good,” Adore says, shaking her phone in the air slightly. “Goodnight, Violet. Bye, Pearl.”

With that she grabs Pearl’s jaw and surges forward to capture her lips. Pearl’s hands immediately fly up to cradle Adore’s face, thumbs sliding over her cheekbones and fingertips brushing the sides of her neck. The kiss is over as fast as it started, and then Adore swings the door open and walks out.

For a moment, Pearl stays where she is, stroking her lips as if she’s chasing a ghost, but eventually she snaps out of it, locking the door and switching the lights off, and turns back to face the room. She strips completely naked on her way to the bed, leaving a trail of garments in her wake, and climbs over Violet, diving under the covers behind her back.

She scoots closer, her hand slowly sliding down Violet’s side in a caressing motion. “Doll?”

“Mm?”

“Thank you for doing this.”

“Oh,” Violet says. “It was amazing, I loved it. Thank _you_.”

Pearl’s hand stops on Violet’s ass. “Yeah, just… Thank you for trusting me.”

“Uh-huh,” Violet hums.

She feels Pearl’s hand dance lower, until she reaches her pussy, and Violet’s breath catches.

“You sore, baby?” Pearl whispers.

“Yeah,” Violet gasps.

“Good,” Pearl states, her fingers pressing down harder. “Took so many for me so fucking well. Want you to feel it when I fuck you, want it to ache.”

“Pearl,” Violet whines. “Baby, I don’t think I can another round right now.”

“Oh, God, no,” Pearl laughs and moves her hand away. “You really can’t think about anything else even when you’re fucked out, huh? I meant tomorrow. Maybe I’ll eat your ass, too.”

“Oh.”

“Can I be the big spoon tonight?” Pearl proposes, completely unaffected.

“Yes, please,” Violet says, still a little flustered. “Want cuddles.”

“Aw, c’mere, baby,” Pearl coos.

Violet shuts the bedside lamp and snuggles closer, letting out a little happy sigh. Pearl circles her arm around her and throws her leg over hers, enveloping her in a tight embrace that feels safe and right. She brings one of her hands on top of Pearl’s, closing her eyes and letting herself drift.

The last thing she feels before she falls unconscious is Pearl twining their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave some feedback and find me on tumblr @lesbianpearliaison ! <3


End file.
